


Through the Septic Lands

by Greywintergem



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Planet, Alien Technology, Aliens, bausotroinio, power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 44,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greywintergem/pseuds/Greywintergem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You look up at his glowing figure. He reaches a hand down. You grasp hold of it before he asks one simple question. "Would you like to join me?" Shocked, but mostly in pain you gather up what little sense left and shake your head no. "Are you sure?" You nodded and backed away. He only stared questionably at you. As if wondering what you were going to do next. You turned and ran. Through the septic lands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Prolouge  
"HOLD ON, MARIA! THE SHUTTLE IS-" just as he was about to finish, a giant dark green hand pulled him down below the ramp that Maria and him were running on. She didn't have time to mourn her husband for she had to get to the shuttle in order to save their unborn child. 

Several more creatures fell from the ceiling onto the ramp causing her to fall. With a quick flick of her hand and a toothy grin her hair and eyes erupted with a dark purple color that radiated off her body. Several creatures flew off the ramp with a swift purple wind. Maria smiled and let her power settle within her. The purple faded from her eyes and hair. 

A sudden electric feeling gathered inside her. She looked at her stomach wishing it wasn't time for what she thought yet. 

"No. COME ON! Not yet! I'm almost there!" Slamming her fist against a beam with an eruption of her purple power. "Come ON!" She sped up the rest of the ramp realizing her own sweat pouring down her brow and chest. 

Once inside the shuttle, several creatures banged against the outer shield of the ship trying to reach her. An ear piercing scream ricocheted off the walls of the shuttle and Maria couldn't help but scream with them. 

"Medic! The baby... is coming. Set mode, Labour. " 

"Right away Mrs. Jackson. Breathe in and out like you practiced with nurse Hendricks two months back. Stay calm. A medical student is coming to your aid." 

"Thank you medic." She rested her head against a wall wincing every now and then due to the baby trying to be born. 

"Maria, there are no medical students available at this time. Do you wish for my medibots to help you?" 

"Gahh! Yes! Anything... will do!" With that the shuttle took off and several other shuttles traveled with hers. Seven of the twelve wee shot down by the creatures. Maria only laid in a labour chamber for only seven minutes before her shuttle was targeted to be the next victim. 

"Maria, I'm sorry to say but this shuttle will be destroyed in less then four minutes. What do you wish to do with your baby?" 

"Cut it out! I'd rather die giving birth then being shot down by those crazy lunatics!"

"An escape pod is ready for boarding. Where do you wish to send your child?"

"Sector 29-0F, Planet 29-03. There's life there. Send it there."

The medibots quickly cut her stomach open as she screamed and kicked around. When the baby was removed from her, she glanced at him and smiled as her head hit the pillow and her heartbeat slowed to a stop. 

"Maria?..."

The medibots rushed into the escape pod with the child right before their shuttle was shot down. A crying child was the only being left from the planet called Bausotronio.

To make sure the child would fit in the beings of the inhabitants on his new home, the Medic locked his powers and shared memories of the planet he originally came from, hoping he wouldn't stand out to the humans. 

The child travelled for almost two weeks within the pod with the medibots looking after him and food that would soon run out if he didn't reach his new home in time. 

~•~•~•~•~

The pod crashed into a field on a woman and man's land in the early morning. The woman woke to the startling sound of the pod's distress signal. She woke her husband from his slumber to go check what had fallen in their back yard. 

"George! Wake up. I think someone needs help." 

"Bernadette, who could need help all the way out in our field, huh?"

She huffed in response and grabbed her shoes and ran out through the back door to be greeted with a flashing light. George came running after her and was pulled into a trance along with his wife. 

The Medic's crackling voice came over a speaker on the outside of the pod giving the couple what information it could to make it seem as if the child inside the pod was theirs.

"This child is your child. You will not remember anything from this night. He is only two weeks old and you have been taking care of him since he came back from the hospital. You named him Sean. But you call him Jack because of his parents who you do not know nor remember me talking about. Now, come closer and gather your son from this pod before it dissolves and you carry on with your daily lives. And taking care of your child."

The couple returned to their bedroom after the Medic materialized all the things needed for raising the child. And then the sound of their crying child echoed throughout their house. 

"George, it's your turn to tend to our baby." 

He only rolled over and stretched his aching back then kissed his wife before walking out into their living room to Sean's crib. He reached down and cradled Sean's tiny body in his arms. 

"Hey, little Jack. It's like 2 in the morning. Could you give us a rest for the night? I've been getting little sleep for the past few days. But I still love you." He cracked a smile and watched as Sean's face softened and he stopped crying. George sighed and kissed him on the forehead before retiring him to his crb. 

"Bernadette, he was just having a nightmare or something. But I calmed him down. Now next time it's your turn."

Bernadette only laid still and snored ever so slightly before he reached his arm over and fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 1

"*high five sound* TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye! And I am so excited!" I edited my intro to make that high five sound that petty much everybody who watches me loves and caught a slight glimpse of my eyes. They're usually really blue but for some reason they appeared to glow a little bit green. 

"Stupid camera... why you do this to me? I'm going to make a lot of people unhappy with this video because my eye is green. God fuck it!" I just put text on the screen that read 'My camera glitched again. Don't mind my green eye'. Sighing I uploaded the video having finished editing. Another days good work. 

That's the fourth time this happened. I don't know if it's the camera or the lighting. I'll just get my lenses checked. I whipped my phone out and went straight to Twitter. So many people tweeted me at one time complaining yet again about the faulty lighting and I tried my best to entertain some of those people. Cause that's what I do. I like making people laugh. 

One person tweeted 'Jack! Do you have magical boss powers or is there something wrong with your camera?'. I smiled and replied back to him 'Shhh. Don't tell anyone.' 

Even if I did have magical boss powers, I'm sure I'd still make videos for these many people who like to watch me. I still can't believe that someone like me is cherished by so many good hearts out there in the world. But what makes me sad is that I can't reach out to them without social media.

I looked at my clock and it read 2:35 in the morning. I powered down everything in my work room and went to go lay down. Usually I'd stay up on my phone but tonight I couldn't bring myself to. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. 

"Maria!" A man's voice shouted across a gaping chasm that held hundreds if not thousands of giant dis formed dark green dogs that had deep green fog surrounding themselves. The woman that the voice called out to rushed up a ramp towards an aircraft. But before she could get any further, she erupted with a vibrant purple glow that flung several of the creatures away from herself. 

A faint heartbeat could be heard but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. And the woman didn't have one. The images faded and the woman boarded the aircraft. A sudden realization hit me. She was pregnant. And that's why the robot things were cutting her open. And out came a little boy with glowing green eyes. The woman smiled then laid still against the table she was on. Then a mechanical voice said something. "Hello little baby, Sean." The robots rushed out of the room into another only to disconnect from the main room. Just as they left, an explosion engulfed the aircraft as it sunk out of the sky. 

Sweat dropped from my forehead as I bolted upright. I ran my fingers through my hair. Ever since I got it dyed, the dye had been running off on my fingers whenever I raked them through. But this time the dye didn't just come off but it glowed. I started to freak out but calmed down enough to go to the bathroom and wash them. I stared into the mirror at myself. I hardly recognized myself. 

My ears were a bit pointy. At least pointer then usual and my eyes were turquoise instead of plain blue. But what scared me most of all was the tail coming out of my ass. I just ran out there trying to forget what I saw and tried to fall back asleep. I only kept drifting in and out of my restless sleep. I managed to fall back to sleep around 5. 

I had set an alarm on my phone for when I was supposed to wake up and start making videos for the day but decided to ignore it until I figured out what had happened last night. 

"What the fuck, Sean. Pull yourself together. You're either going insane or this is real." I checked back in the mirror to see if it was still there. Nothing. Just plain old me. Thank god. 

I got ready for the day and sat down at my video set up getting ready to start when all of the sudden I received a text from Mark. 

'Hey! Wanna collab today?' I answered him saying 'sure! What do you have in mind?'

I waited in silence for more then five minutes before he answered with 'Gmod?' I smiled remembering the last time we played. 'I'm guessing bob and wade are playing too?'

'Sure enough.' I thought about it for a minute. I was just going to do my regular thing today but I guess I could this one time. 'Ok... What time?' That way I could try to squeeze in an extra video. 'An hour. Don't be late getting on.' 

'I won't. Don't worry.' I have an hour to whip up a video. Reading Your Comments it is. They can be short and I can edit them faster. Taking off my headphones and pulling up some YouTube comments on my pc, I turned on my camera and started my intro.


	3. Chapter 2

"Maria!"

That same dream crept into my mind and thoughts while I was asleep for several more weeks. Even during videos the dream would creep into my thoughts causing me to mess up or shout some random phrases because the games I've been playing have images that remind me of her and the dream. Every moment of every day was torture during those weeks. 

I decided that the best way to try and get my mind off of the dream was to go over to America to visit Mark. I planned on leaving within the next week. The reason why is because these dreams and moments where I forget who I am are starting to freak me out and it's just getting a lot worse then it probably should. 

It started out with back pain towards the end of my spine. Then the weird phrases began to happen. I would be in the middle of a video and shout something that sounded gibberish. Before long I just completely blacked out and forgot everything that happened within the last few minutes of something I was doing. Then my eyes and fingers started to ache and shake or lose control. If I'm sick, I want to get well. And they say that being around people you care about can help most likely more then medicine. 

Mark and I got in contact to make sure I could crash with him for a while. He was totally fine with it. After all, he didn't know what was going on with me. Even I don't know what's going on with me! I really wish I did know. Things would be a lot easier if I did. 

We settled on him picking me up from the airport and letting me stay in his home on his couch for a few nights. I agreed because I absolutely did not want to sleep without someone there again to remind me that I'm still here. And that Maria is only inside my head. 

•~•~•~•~•

"Mark, I'm boarding right now... I have to get off soon." 

"Okay. I'll see you when you land. Looking forward to it." 

"Me too." I smiled and ended the call. A lady took my bags and placed them along with several others. I hope I didn't forget anything in there. 

My seat was towards the back of the plane. I had to go through many sections of the plane with annoying children and adults who were sick or at least trying not to be. When I finally reached it, I sat down with a thump wishing the seats were more comfortable. I slowly drifted off to sleep. 

The dream turned into a nightmare. I could hear children screaming and women crying but most of all smell something so awful that it made me want to hurl. I could feel that I was sweating too. That was a bad sign. I would probably wake up screaming. I didn't want that on this crowded plane. Especially if everyone was sleeping. 

A sudden tap of my shoulder bolted myself back into consciousness and into the isle I went. 

"Hey, bud. Are you alright? You were sweating and talking in your sleep. I don't know what you were saying... I just know that you were talking about a Maria? Is that your girlfriend?" I looked up at the person sitting there. I'd say he was about eighteen years old. 

"Uh yeah I'm f-fine. I just need a drink." I stood up and walked towards the bathroom. This has got to be the worst flight I've ever had. I shoved the door open and closed it with as little force as possible. The pains in my back and fingers were growing stronger and I almost couldn't take it. I needed a doctor. 

"Why won't this fucking flight hurry up?" I grunted out to no one in particular. My options were limited. I had brought a bottle of pain killers but before I got on I downed a few of them hoping to numb the pain. It worked for a while but not for long. My other option was to sit in here until the pain eased up a bit. 

The toilet looked comfortable enough for another hour. I put the seat down to sit upon it. My fingers and eyes were killing me. I really just wanted to fucking get it over with before I see Mark. 

A knock sounded from the other side of the door as I woke up again. My body ached from my sleeping position but otherwise I was fine. I opened the door and was greeted by the boy across from my seat. He smiled and I scoffed while feeling like shit. 

"Bud, I thought something was wrong. You didn't come out of there when we landed and I was beginning to get worried. And sorry about your girlfriend." I glared at him until he moved out of my way. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone except Mark. I grabbed my stuff and got off the plane. 

Mark wasn't there yet. I just waited in the lobby for him to show up. "Mark, why you got to be late today? I want to get out of here." I mumbled to myself. A few people looked over at me and I looked away. 

Mark finally showed up with a smile as usual. I grabbed my bags and stood up. He opened his arms and walked faster towards me. He engulfed me in a tender hug. I smiled at him and shoved one of my bags into his arms. 

"So how was your flight?" I looked at him with a solemn glare. "That bad?" I nodded. 

"I keep having these stupid aches and pains in my fingers and back. They were acting up the entire flight." He glanced back at me with a questionable face. 

"Have you gotten it checked with anyone?" I shook my head and tripped over someone's foot. Mark caught hold of me. I stood back off and blinked a few times. He only stared for a few seconds before shrugging whatever he was thinking about off. 

"Are you okay, Jack?" I stuffed my hands back into my pockets as I rushed off to the bathroom. The pain was going crazy. I walked over towards the sink to splash water all over my face. I stopped to look in the mirror. My eyes were flashing green and my teeth and ears were pointier then usual. 

"Oh god dammit... Not this again." I closed my eyes tight and concentrated on nothing. Except something happened. All the mirrors in the bathroom shattered so suddenly that I barely had enough time to put my hands up to should my face. What the hell? 

"Jack?! What's going on? Why are all the mirrors broken?" I looked up at him in the doorway with a scared expression plastered across my face. His was the exact same. 

"I have no idea! I was just trying to wash my hands when they suddenly exploded off the walls!" The glass was everywhere. I tried to get up without cutting my hands but failed miserably. 

"Sean, just grab my hands. I'll pull you over here." I nodded and stood up. The first few steps were easy but not soon after a crunch as an unbearable pain shot up from my foot. I began to try desperately to get the glass out of my foot as Mark was pacing in the doorway holding his mouth and hair with his eyes in the brink of tears. 

"GAHH! That hurts like a motherfucker! MARK! Go get someone to help!" He just nodded and ran out the door as I brushed off the counter and sat upon it. Bringing my foot up to try to get the glass out a green beam of light shot from my finger. I thought it was just a trick my eyes were playing on me since I was losing a little more blood then I would've been okay with. Gripping hold of the glass shard tightly, I yanked it out and screamed for a second. Quickly taking off my shoe, I grabbed a handful of paper towels to apply pressure to my wound until Mark came back. 

The aches in my body died down a bit after that as a few janitors and nurses barreled into the bathroom finding me on the counter with blood covering my hands.


	4. Chapter 3

Within the next few hours in the parking lot of the airport, I was asked questions that I simply couldn't answer. The police officers and nurses kept whispering amongst themselves about how everything that was glass within about five hundred feet around the bathroom i was in, were shattered or broken depending how far that glass object was. Many of the officers came up to me and asked me what happened while i was in the bathroom. I didn't mention anything about my aches or how my eyes have been playing tricks on me. 

I didn't really want to talk to anybody. And the only thing Mark could do to help was squeeze my hand or hug me every once in a while as the nurses tending to my foot. The nurses kept poking at it to make sure it wasn't going numb or infected. I winced every time my nurse pulled the thread through my skin.

"Mark?" I asked hinting at how scared I was. Tears were brimming at the surface of my eyes.

"Yeah, Sean?" He didn't hear my hint.

"What do you think is happening to me?" He only shrugged as my nurse tied the last knot on my stitches. I grunted and cursed under my breath. 

"Mister? You won't be able to put much pressure on this foot for about... five months? Just until you feel as if the stinging and pain had gone down enough that you feel as though you could walk. Just take it easy." I nodded and accepted the crutches she offered me.

Not long after I was finished, an officer walked up to me with a clipboard in his hand. A wave of fear washed over my body as he said "Uhhh... Are you Sean?" Confusion sang in his voice. Whatever he wanted, it didn't seem good. I nodded and he motioned me to follow him. The further we got from the others, the more fear rose in my throat. I was almost tempted to turn around and walk back to Mark, but I don't want to get into any trouble with him. 

"Um...o-officer? Why are we heading all the way back here?" He turned to look at me and all the confusion melted away to a sudden burst of fury and hate. Why would he suddenly change? And to that of all things? Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned against the concrete with a gun pointed at my head. My blood ran cold and my breath was hitched in my throat. I couldn't breathe nor could I move. "O-officer?" I gulped down my fear as he smirked before he pulled the trigger. I thought this was the end of me and I quickly shut my eyes to hide away from the misery that would soon take hold. I didn't feel any different then before. Was this it? 

I opened my eyes up again wondering what the hell happened. The bullet was mere millimeters away from my eye. The sweat was flowing down the side of my face and I could finally breathe again. The officer looked down at me with a lot more confusion and fear. I myself probably looked more terrified then him. Because somehow deep inside of myself, I knew that I was causing this phenomena. The only thing I could think of doing was pick up the bullet and put it on the concrete away from my face. 

I swatted the officer away from myself even though he had just tried to kill me. I didn't want to think about him yet. I slowly sat up and pushed my emotion down inside my mind to try and stay focused on what the hell I just did. 

"I saw it. Your power. The glowing green coming from your hands and hair. I didn't think this would work!" I glared at him and he shut up. I examined my hands and the bullet. "I want to see it again." My eyes widened as he turned me to face him and shot me yet again. I didn't stop it this time. The pain in my chest grew unbearable and the only thing i could think of was that stupid dream. The mechanical voice was so loud as it boomed inside my thoughts. 

"Hello, little Sean."

"Hello. Little. Sean...Sean...SEAN...SEAN!"

"SEAN! Sean? Wake up... come on. Please!" I could hear the desperation in his voice. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted with Mark's red and puffy ones. His hand is holding my head up and I'm on the ground with a weird tingling near the end of my spine. Oh god. Memories of what just occurred with the officer consumed my thoughts as i started to panic. Mark smiled a reassuring smile and i just stared feeling scared as to what might of happened to the officer. I pulled myself up off the ground not caring that everyone was staring at me. "What's wrong?" I glanced back at him just staring at my tail. I looked down at my hands urging myself to go on and find the man. 

I ran towards the police car that we had travelled to before all this. I could hear Mark running after me. "Jack?! What's going on?!" 

"I have no fucking idea!" I slid next to the door of his car and what i saw stopped my heart. The man was sitting there as a burnt corpse with his guts spilling out all over the ground and seats of his car. Tears threatened to spill. Mark reached me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "H-how are you not weirded out b-by me? I've got a fucking tail, I just killed a man, and I don't know who or what the hell I am!" I collapsed onto my knees wishing this wasn't all happening now. "He wanted to kill me, Mark. What did I do to deserve that?!" Mark was speechless. I think he was still coping with the fact that I had a tail. I was too. It's just that it makes a little more sense now then it did before it came out. 

"Look, Jack. I don't care what you are. All i know is that you still are the same person I met and got to know. Nothing could change how I feel about you." I placed my hand on top of his and let those tears fall. I just wonder now, why the man wanted to kill me.


	5. Chapter 4

Mark drove us home after the incident. All these weird things have been happening to me and I just want to know why. And because of those things, Mark decided that I should stay home for a period of time before I can control this... this thing. 

"Jack? You know I've got an extra bed, right? You don't have to sleep on the floor." I just shook my head and looked to him. His eyes were full of fear and sweat was streaming down continuously the more he stared. I could understand why he was scared of me but he didn't need to hide it. 

"Mark, I'm fine on the floor. And you don't have to be scared of me. I could never hurt you." His face softened but only enough to reassure that he's fine. "And thank you." He nodded and walked back to his room. 

I doubt I'll be getting any sleep tonight. My mind is racing at a thousand miles per hour and my entire body shivers even though it's more or less like eighty degrees in his living room. Which made no sense to me. I would've turned an air conditioner on or at least a fan. But then again, he doesn't really have a fan in here and I've no blankets to keep myself warm. Maybe that's why the heat's turned up.

~•~•~•~•~

I had eventually fallen asleep during the early morning when literally every animal and insect was starting to wake. I had hoped Mark wouldn't be more freaked out by myself. But screw my hopes. 

"Jack?!" My eyes opened and I was falling... how was I falling? I was on the floor the entire night. My face hit the floor with a sudden thud and my arms weren't there to catch me. "Jack, are you alright?!" He knelt beside me and helped me sit up. "Come on. Speak to me!"

"Ow." I looked up at him and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. Probably from crying. His hair was everywhere. "What the hell happened to you overnight?" He shook his head as I attempted to stand up on my wobbling legs. 

"You were floating." My heart stopped. "Jack, what's going on? What won't you tell me?"

"Mark, I don't even know. I literally woke up one morning and I could... do things. I don't understand how or why. It just... happened." All the weird body modifications began to happen towards the start of my dreams. Every dream I had, more started to change. My eyes begun to turn green and shift back and forth between blue and green whenever I had felt threatened or scared. I had noticed this throughout many of my videos. It wasn't the camera or the lighting. It was simply something I was doing without realizing it. 

Not far after that, my ears were becoming pointier then usual. You could again clearly see it on camera. I couldn't hide it anymore from the people on the other side of the screen. Especially when my back pain started to take its toll. I don't think I was ready to explain this to him. He already was upset as it is. I didn't want him to know that I was in pain too. That could break him. 

I was so deep in thought that I hadn't noticed that I was engulfed in a warm hug. "I'm sorry." 

"Me too." It was true. I didn't want any of this to happen. It couldn't possibly get any worse then it already is. I've murdered a man with almost no memory of it happening, I've had inhuman body transformations, I've completely put my best friend in danger because of myself, and I have no idea why. 

An abrupt knock on the door replaced our tension with an intoxicating feeling of danger. My mind was screaming for me to get Mark and myself out of there. But I couldn't bring myself to do anything at the moment. 

We looked at each other unsure of what to do. Bob and wade don't usually stop by and the Cyndago boys wouldn't bother him unless something important was happening or going to happen. I doubt it was any of them. But before I could do anything else, Mark grabbed my arm and thrust me into his room and said "Figure out some way to hide your ears and tail. Your eyes are fine but they can't be seen. Hurry." I nodded. 

Carefully adjusting my jeans, I stuffed my tail inside while trying not to break it. I have a feeling if I do, it will hurt. A lot. Second, I searched around for a hat or something to pull over my ears. But of course Mark only has weird ones like a top hat and a fedora. So I quietly slip out of his room towards mine when I hear the door fly open. 

I reach my bags and pull out my beanie. I gently pull it over top my ears hoping they won't stick out too much. Finished with everything, I'm suddenly tackled to the ground. "What the FUCK!" I could hear Mark screaming in the other room, warning me to get out. 

"Jack! Get out of here! They're mphhphh-" the person on top of me cuffed my hands together while crushing my head with their knee. They pulled me up so abruptly that I heard and felt my ankle snap. I cringed at the pain. 

"Oh my god. Was that your foot?" The person who cuffed me was a woman. I nodded trying to hold in my cries. Now I've got wait for that to heal too. "SEAN'S INJURED! I NEED HELP IN HERE!" She yelled to whoever else was there. 

I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. The mysterious power that I seem to have. I couldn't let anyone else die because of something I can't control. I pushed her out of the way and ran through the window that was next to the couch. The shards of glass cut my skin and shirt as I started to fall. 

"Oh No! SHIT!" With my hands cuffed it was really hard to grab onto something. "SHIT!" The ground was so close. I expected to hit it so hard that the impact would shatter my skull but that Did Not happen. I was a few inches off the ground. 

When I looked up, I saw Mark struggling with a few masked men to get into a big black van. He was cursing all of them out as he whipped his head around to try and stun them enough for him to get away. "No! YOU SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO! JACK! JJAAACCCCKKK!" The sight brought tears to my eyes. 

"Mark..." I tried to muster up enough courage to call out to him. But before I could, he was shoved into the back seat of the van. He was banging the tinted windows so hard I wondered if for a second there he might actually get out. 

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was breathing so rapidly that I thought I would pass out it I didn't stop. I couldn't stop though. Those people were after me. 

And I had to find Mark. It was a struggle getting up. With a broken leg and mostly an ankle too, it was a painful ride to rise. 

I don't know why I didn't just try to pull the handcuffs apart. They literally just popped off my wrists onto the ground in front of me. I couldn't think for too long because several of those men came looking back here for me. Shit. Where do I go? I can't run. 

Wait... wait. Mark said I was floating. I probably could fly. I concentrated on lifting myself off the grass. I heard a few bangs and a crash. I opened my eyes again to see a green glow shoot from my hand towards a metal trashcan across the street. No. That's not what I wanted. 

"Mr. McLoughlin! Stand Down!" I started to panic. The power was rising in my chest and I didn't want it to reach the top. Sweat was lining my face and hands as I forced the power down. I couldn't kill anyone else. Not today... Not ever. 

"STAND DOWN!" I couldn't take it. I was getting too dizzy to stand and my body was hurting so much from the stress. A painful scream escaped my throat and I was tackled again. The whole world burst with vibrant color while fading to black once again.


	6. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes only to be greeted with a girl who was holding a ridiculous looking tool thing while checking papers that were on her clipboard. 

I looked around. I'm definitely not in a prison. Otherwise there would be bars and I don't think that they use chairs to strap people up. I pull against my restraints as hard as I can. That was a big mistake. They were only becoming tighter around my wrists the more I pulled. Not longer after they had become so tight that I was afraid that they would break my wrists. 

The girl glanced back over at me and started to freak out. I didn't know what to do. She rushed around the room obviously trying to find something. 

"Um... Mr. McLoughlin, I'm sorry but I think I've misplaced the keys to your restraints. Can you just wait here for a second?" She flashed me a smile and walked out the door without giving me a chance to say something back. 

"Sure... what-ever..." 

While she was out looking for a key, I was noticed by at least three other guards. I attempted to play the 'I'm asleep' game to see if they would just pass me by. Which they didn't of course. One of them walked in here with a camera while the others walked to beside me. 

"Hey, Ashton. Aren't you the only one who likes Jacksepticeye?" I heard a shuffle beside me. 

"Well, yeah. He helped me through some really tough times with my family. I'm just happy that I finally get to meet him. Even if he is asleep." I couldn't help but smile. This man who was helping to hold me captive was a friend. 

I lifted my head up without opening my eyes. "You know I'm not really asleep, right?" The lights shined through my eyelids and I sat up straighter. I looked at the Ashton guy and his mouth was almost to the floor. I smiled even more. 

"Oh... My... Fucking... God!" 

"What? I'm trapped in a chair. I can't hurt you. And I don't bite. Bring it in." I was engulfed in their arms. It was really awkward but it felt safe. But it ended so fast. 

"Ashton! What the Hell are you doing in here! We all told you to stay away because we knew you were a fan! Now back away... I've got to unlock the restraints before they decide to break his wrists." 

"They were trying to say hi. And after how many hours I've been here they finally get a chance and all you can do is yell at them for feeling this way towards me?! What is wrong with you people? And where am I?!" I had had enough with people like her. Everyday is see a few people who just absolutely dispose and hate on others. I've learnt to deal with them but I just don't want that to happen anymore then it already has. 

"Mr. McLoughlin? I'm trying to unlock your restraints so could you stop being Jack for one second?!" I scoffed at her. Jack isn't any different then myself. In fact, he is me. 

"Jack is me. So basically you're telling me to stop." She stopped unlocking them and they collapsed around my hands as I heard a sickening crack. I looked behind me and she was frantically trying to claw the restraints off. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Mr. McLoughlin." I sighed. The pain in my hands wasn't that bad but I could tell they were swelling. "Aaand... There." 

I pulled them free. I realized they were broken and bleeding. Geez. They did not want me to get away. For whatever reason. "Ow. Do you have like a thing that could reconstruct bone or something." I said sarcastically. Then the girl whipped a small tool from behind her belt. She held it in front of my hands and pulled the trigger. You could hear and see the bones pushing in and out of my hands to fix them. "Umm...okay then. I didn't expect that." 

She smirked and pushed through the few guards. I followed her into what looked like a control center in one of those movies like Jurassic Park. My mouth fell open. 

"What the hell." I whispered to no one in particular. 

"Mr. McLoughlin? You need to see this." I was having a moment. And she had to ruin it. "I am Olive Earnest. I welcome you to Area 51 of the United States of these Americas. So, to get started do you have any questions?" 

"Uh. Yeah. Why was I restrained to a chair?" Her entire face fell and the color that once lit up her face faded away. I could tell she probably wanted to show something. 

"Could you follow me please?" I nodded. Olive really needed to show me whatever this thing is. "So I'm sure you know that you aren't human. And I'm sure you know what you a-"

"No. I don't. I was hoping since you captured me in the first place that maybe you would know." Olive shook her head but stopped after a man whispered something in her ear. Again the color drained from her face. 

"You need to see this. It's the video surveillance from your room." I walked over to the desk she was at. The computer screen was locked on me. But it didn't look like me. I turned the screen to myself and stares for the longest time before a sudden explosion of green must surrounded my body and the septic eye symbol appeared in the middle of my chest. "Mr. McLoughlin? Are you alright?" I looked up at her with a shaky breath. 

"You can call me Sean or Jack if you want to. Mr. McLoughlin sounds to formal." She smiled and nodded. I think she blushed too but that was none of my business. 

I was done with the video so I asked if I could use the bathroom. Olive led me to one and insisted on coming in to make sure I didn't blow up this bathroom either. I'm sure that I like the idea of her knowing what happened at the airport. So I said no. 

I entered a stall and stripped myself of my shirt and sure enough, the septic eye was there in the middle of my chest. Kind of like a tattoo only when I touched it, it came off my skin like a real little Sam. I smiled as the little Sam flew onto my should. It nuzzled into my neck before flying back into my chest. I was at a loss of words. 

"Sean? Are you alright? I think Mark wants to see you." How could I've forgotten about Mark? Where was he? Is he alright?

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine. Could we go see him now?" I pulled my shirt back over my head. I also forgot I was wearing my beanie. It fell off onto the floor. I exited the stall and saw myself in the mirror. Things sure have changed a lot on the last few days. 

I'm not sure if it's for better or for worse yet. I don't think I want to find out either.


	7. Chapter 6

"Did you know they have slushy machines here?!" I laughed as Mark filled four entire 48 ounce cups with different flavors. He is going to have one hell of a sugar rush when he's finished. 

"Mark, I think you should slow down. There is only so much of the slushy power you can take. And I think you exceeded that power limit about two cups ago." We doubled over in even more laughter as Olive stepped into the lounge. Stress lined her face. I nudged Mark to make him stop and pay attention. 

"Mr. Fischbach, you do have to pay for those. Just so you know. And Sean, you need to come with me. Mr. Fischbach, you should follow too because this now involves you." Mark and I exchanged confused glances. I have no idea what she's talking about. 

"Uh. Okay, Olive." 

"I'm pretty sure her first name is agent, Jack." I lightly punched in him on the shoulder. 

"No. I can assure you that it's not my first name, Mr. Fischbach." 

"Call me Mark. You are wayyy too formal, sweetheart." I snorted and followed Olive back to the control room. "Wait guys! Could you give me a hand?! I can't carry all these slushies!" Olive started to giggle but stopped before I could acknowledge it. She really doesn't like to show too much emotion, does she. 

"Coming, Mark!" I ran back to his aid just as he dropped two of them. Something clicked inside my mind and a quick flick of my wrist kept the cups suspended in midair with a green mist surrounding them. Before anyone noticed what I had just done, I grasped both cups in my hands before they could fall to the floor. 

"Thanks, Jack." I smiled and walked along side him. We quickly exited to lounge in order to not hold up Olive. She was waiting for us down the hall, leaning against the beige walls. Mark seemed to be having a good time with his frozen drinks as she led us to another area with computers and cameras set up. I don't understand why thy need surveillance everywhere. It's not like anyone can barge in anyway. 

"Sean, we were hoping you would know what this object is." She pointed to the big screen that showed a weird looking spacecraft with a weapon that looked all too familiar. I sat down in one of the chairs offered to me. The more I studied the spacecraft, the more I understood how it worked. I don't know why this was happening because Mark is the engineer here. Not me. 

"It looks like something alien..." Maybe I should tell them about the dreams."There have been these dreams that I've had lately and I don't understand why I had them. They didn't seem like dreams though. More like memories. This spacecraft was in them. They were the ones attacking the natives. I don't know exactly who or what they are... I just know they are deadly." Sweat was sticking to my brow and Olive was shocked. I glanced over at Mark only to be given another shocked expression. Why was everyone shocked?

"Sean, the readings of the spacecraft are similar to the ones you give off. I'm sure that whatever it is that you've told us is true. But we can't be sure. I know someone who can help out with the whole memory dream thing that you've been experiencing. Just follow me." Damn. All she wants me to do is follow her. I can't be too cautious. There's just something very off about this whole situation. 

We stopped in front of a lab. She poked her head inside and shouted to one of the men in white. "Mason! Get your ass out here! Now!" I don't want to get on her bad side. I stepped back and waited for the man called Mason to show himself. 

"Let me finish, Olive! I've got to ge- "

"I said Now!" 

Mason began to strip himself of his white garments. Underneath was my JSE T-shirt. I smiled and tried to hide my blushing cheeks. There are so many people who watch me that it's almost insane to admit it. 

"What do you want, Olive?" He closed the lab door behind himself. Olive looked at me and Mason followed her gaze until it landed on me. I smiled and waved. The breath hitched in his throat and he suddenly couldn't speak. "Is that who I think it is?" I nodded my head. 

As soon as I nodded, Mason's eyes changed from brown to purple and his skin turned a pasty white. Honestly, I can't really be weirded out by these kind of things anymore because I'm supposedly an alien also. But I must say, the only things weird about me are my tail, eyes, ears, and teeth. This guy on the other hand, is a whole different alien all together. 

"I cannot express to you how honored I am to be in your presence. After I heard that you were an alien also, I couldn't help but show myself too. Thank you so much for everything." He pulled me into an enormous hug. I think he started to cry too. 

"Hey. Don't cry. I'm not that important." I'm really not. I don't really understand how or why but these people look up to me in a way I could never imagine. Oh shit... I haven't uploaded anything for the last few days. My phone is probably blowing up right now with all the tweets and posts. Shit. 

"Oh but you are. I'm sure that all 7 million would agree with me. Don't you dare deny it." I pulled away and smiled. I'm also really glad that I'm not the only alien on this planet. "So, Olive... What do you want?" All attention was put on her. 

"Sean doesn't know where he's from or what species he is. All he knows is that he isn't human." Mason glanced back at me. Then back at her again.  

"By the looks of the way your ears are shaped, I'd say that you're from sector A7-3 but I can't be sure unless I take some of your blood and check it out or if you have a tail or wings." I sighed and pulled my tail out from my pants. He smiled and started off into the lab once again. "Ok. So... Any unusual powers? Like shooting goo from your eyes or super sensitive eyes and smell?" I nodded as I walked inside the lab with Mark staring at how my tail swishes back and forth when I walk. I really just want to hide it again but it was getting cramped in there. "So what is it that you can do?"

"I have seen him float before... In his sleep." Mark said behind me. Mason punched a few buttons and the screen shifted from an entire area in space to a smaller area. My heart was pounding. 

"Anything else?" 

"Um... I think I can maybe move things with my mind or something." He nodded and typed a few letters in to result in the screen shifting again. Then he turned towards me and smirked. I suddenly became very nervous. 

"Lift up your shirt, Jack." His eyes were so menacing. I stated to blush and looked over at Mark screaming for help without saying a word. This felt so wrong. 

I slowly lifted up my shirt to reveal the septic eye in the middle of my chest. Mason smiled and typed in a few more words before the screen landed on a single planet. I dropped my shirt down again. 

"Okay... Here it is. The planet you are from is called, Bausotronio." My eyes widened. That's the planet I usually use for... Oh my god. Maybe this entire time I've been here, I haven't really forgotten anything about where I came from. It all was just lodged in my subconscious causing me to come up with Jacks backstory. I needed to sit down. I looked over at Mark and I could tell he was thinking the same thing I was. 

I never really did forget.


	8. Chapter 7

"Wapish! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye. And I've been really really busy with personal and non personal things throughout this entire week so I'm sorry that I haven't been able to-" Olive took my phone, turned the video off and deleted it. I stared at her while trying to calm the burning rage in my chest. 

"You can't take any pictures or videos in here. Sorry. You can tweet and text though. Just please don't mention anything about all of this. And don't tell anyone what you are. That would be a big mistake." She handed my phone back to me. I was mostly relieved that I could still text and stuff to my community but I kind of did want to share my secret with them too. I am an alien and I think that if anyone deserves to know, it's all seven million of my followers. 

"I'm guessing Mark has tried too?" She nodded with a slight smile on her face. If I didn't know any better I would think that maybe she had a crush on him. But that's just me. "Well is there anywhere I can make a quick video? I really need to upload because then I won't get paid for doing my job." She thought for a moment before grabbing my hand and pulled through a crowd of agents. These people honestly have no where else to go right now? 

"Coming through. Agent Diamond and Mr. McLoughlin coming through!" This was way to embarrassing for me. My face was burning by the time she stopped. 

Olive led me to a closet. She reached behind a few coats and pushed me inside. "I hope this is better then nothing. Just don't take too long. Meet me back at the lab." She smiled and closed the door. 

"Wapish! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and I'm really sorry for dropping off the radar for a while. I've had to deal with personal and non personal things for this entire week. So for more updates I'm asking you to go over to Mark's channel for maybe the next week or two. Thank you so much for sticking around! Sooo... Thank you guys for watching this video! If you LIKE IT, Lunch that like button in the face LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all round! Wapish. Wapish. And I'll see you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" I turned my camera off and stepped outside the closet with Mark standing there with Olive and Mason. "Uhh. What's happened?" 

Olive turned to me. Fear was written across her forehead. Mark wasn't any better but Mason just stood there with his eyes bugging out. I'm so confused as to what the hell is happening. 

"Jack," Mason started off "We received a transmission from that spacecraft and I think you should see it." My heart stopped. What ever the transmission said, it must not be good in any way. I just hope it's not as bad as something that would happen in Doctor Who. 

"Uhh. Okay. Let's go?" I shrugged my shoulders and started off to the lab. Mason came up from behind me and swiped his ID across the door opener thingie. He rushed over to his computer and pulled up the transmission. I pulled up a chair while Mark started to cry behind me. I honestly am terrified of what they might have said. 

The screen was blank except for a foreign text spread out across the bottom. The picture switched to a control room; I'm guessing. A sickly looking dog with horns and teeth that were like knives appeared in the screen. It muttered a few phrases out but stopped and repeated the last one. It's eyes glowed more and more until the entire screen went white with the same text at the bottom with a translation. 

"The planet is ours. The green child shall pay in his blood. The planet is ours." I shivered and let out a shaky breath. Mark placed his hand on my shoulder as the tears fell. What did I do to deserve all of this? What did our planet do? I don't even know who or what these creatures are and they expect me to just give myself up for no reason. They expect me to just sit and watch as they take over the planet I call home. I can't. 

"Sean, I'm sorry. I think they know you're here." Olive was crying in the back too. Mason wasn't fazed or in tears. If anything, he looked disappointed. 

I stood up and ran out of the lab. I don't know exactly where I was going but I just had to leave for a while. I was running so fast that I didn't even realize I was outside the base. How I got out here? I've no idea. I hope that nobody dares to come after me. 

I stopped. The ground greeted my knees as I cried out to the stars staring down at me. My cheeks were wet and drained. My eyes were blurred. My body felt useless. I fell on my back onto the sand. 

That same burning sensation rose in my chest as I slammed both my fists onto the sand with a vibrant green smoke-like wisp of my power. I couldn't control it in this state. I didn't want to control it. I just wanted to go back to being that dork behind the screen. I wanted to go home.


	9. Chapter 8

"Jack?" My eyes shot open and Mark was shaking my shoulder. "Come on... It's really cold out here. I don't want you to get sick. Wake up." I grunted and turned my head the other way. I really just wanted to be left alone. 

I curled into a ball and let my built up emotions out. My eyes were probably bloodshot and glassy. I couldn't help but cry into my lap. Mark laid beside me making himself comfortable on the barren ground. 

Those fucking creatures want my life and maybe even the worlds too. I didn't want to know. This was all too much for my little mind to handle. 

"Jack, it's not the end of world. Well..." I smiled into my hands. Mark is probably the only one who can make me laugh at a time like this. But it faded too soon. I turned towards him and laid there next to his warm body. 

"If you think about it though. They really want me. For whatever reason. Then they are probably going to destroy the planet too. In a way, it will be all my fault." I closed my eyes hoping the deep sadness would go away. Mark didn't say anything. 

"No. Jack, this will never ever be your fault. Please don't tell yourself that." I sighed. 

"It feels like it is though. When you and I were kidnapped by these people, that was my fault. And the things that are in the spacecraft know who I am. How is this not my fault?" 

"Because I don't think it's your fault." 

~•~•~•~

We had laid there in silence for the rest of the night. At some point though, Mark started to freeze so I hugged him, trying to restore his falling body temperature. We stayed that way for the rest of the night.

When I finally woke up, Olive was sitting a few meters away staring at us. I lifted my head from Mark's and lightly pushed him off me without waking him. She smiled as I brushed the sand off my jeans and shirt. 

"Sean, you two are really cute." My face went hot. I never thought of him like that. He was simply my best friend. 

"He got cold last night. That's it." I hugged my arms in embarrassment. I hope no one else saw this. "Um... Does anyone else know we are out here?" She nodded. My face burned red. I tried to hide my face from her but she stood up and moved my hands away before I could cover it. Olive's grey eyes reflected the sun in a weird but magical way. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she blinked and the spacecraft appeared in them. 

I turned around quickly and saw it hovering there. My breath hitched in my throat. And my body started to shake. This fear wouldn't help me run or wake Mark. 

"Mark! Get up!" He jolted up and looked around. His eyes landed on Olive and I. But when he followed what we were looking at, he got up and ran behind me. I'm so scared. 

"What the hell?" He whispered behind me. I shook my head. 

The door of the ship slowly opened and I took both their hands in mine. I started to sprint back to the base but those creatures came flying at us. That power rose in my throat and I erupted in a display of green wind that seemed to act as a force field keeping us safe from them. 

A roar was heard from one of the creatures. We all stopped in our tracks as the one that roared landed on top of my field. It was draining my energy so I couldn't keep it up for too much longer. 

"Get out of here!" I shouted at the two of them. I pulled their hands forward and propelled them towards the base doors. I stayed behind to try to fight off the creatures. 

"Jack!" Mark cried out. I gave him a glare that told him to get out of here. His eyes were sad. "JACK!" I shook my head. 

My shield was taking too much energy for me to hold it up. I dropped it and waited for the creature's humongous fists to connect with my face. It was about to hit me when I saw Mark fly on top of it. He tackled it to the ground and punched it with all his might. 

The other creatures stood behind their leader. I'm almost positive that if I take out the leader then they'll leave. But I shouldn't be too sure. A sickening roar erupted over where Mark was. 

I caught a glimpse of Mark's hand stuck inside the creatures mouth with his veins turning green fast. I ran as fast as I could to help him. Mark started to struggle with getting the creatures teeth out of his arm. 

"MARK! HOLD ON!" I jumped atop its back and focused my power into my hand. I pulled back and thrust my fist into its back hearing a sickening crack. Mark fell off its massive head. I jumped down to his aid. 

I took his hand to sprint towards the base before either one of us loses our lives. He was in bad shape. His entire arm had turned disfigured and green. Almost like a disease. 

The doors were right there. But before I could reach them, I was pulled back. I threw Mark into the building hoping he would be alright. His eyes pleaded for help but there was nothing I could do except save him from my fate. 

Whatever my fate should be.


	10. Chapter 9

"Ugh. Oh, my... head." My mind was screaming for me to get up and fight. But my body felt weird and weak. This feeling was almost as if I was sick with a stomach bug or something. It wasn't pleasant. 

I rolled over in my spot on the cool metal floor. My stomach felt like it was doing backflips while a wave of nausea crashed into my body. I felt like I was going to puke. 

"Yup." I doubled over and emptied the contents of my stomach onto the floor. Tears were brimming in the corner of my eyes while my throat burned from the acid. I was sick. 

A booming voice came over a few speakers within the small room I was in. "Jack? How are you feeling?" I smiled as I realized who it was. 

"I'm fine, Olive. No need to worry." 

"You've been exposed to them. They're sickly and are covered in numerous diseases that could kill a human. But not you. You're immune. For the most part." I chuckled and stood up. 

"Yeah... Can I maybe get out of here?" 

"Sure. Just give me a minute." I waited for her until I saw Mark across the room on a table. I sped over to his side and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took. 

His arm looked better then it had earlier. The green swelling that was there before had diminished and his veins were slowly going back to normal. I didn't realize what was actually going on until I saw Sam flying around his body inspecting and reconstructing dead skin and veins. I smiled. 

"Hmm. So you're like immune to their toxins and also a doctor? Of some sorts?" He just kept doing his work. "You can't talk, can you?" 

A faint voice was heard. It was coming from him. "Only to you, Sean." I sighed. 

"How bad was he?" 

"His arm was broken and the creature injected him with its venom right before you killed it. I wouldn't worry to much anymore. His arm and blood weren't as infected as you." 

"What do you mean, I was infected too?" 

"Yes. When you touch their skin, it puts an entire species worth of diseases that could wipe out the human race all together. But you, my friend are immune to every disease it put on you." 

"If I'm immune then what was the vomit?" 

"Your natural detox. It's not vomit. It's nutrients that you simply don't need anymore." It's still pretty gross. "Every time your body goes through a phenomenal amount of stress, you need to detox in order to restore the exact amount of nutrients that you had before. Otherwise you might not live for too much longer." 

"Okay. Sam, thank you."

"No, thank You. I wouldn't be here helping if you hadn't brought me here." I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a part of you. If you didn't notice." He began to heal Mark again. I smiled and turned to look out the door. I watched as Olive hurried down the hallway. 

"Sean, is Mark okay?" I heard Mark grunt in the background. "I'll take that as a sort of. Now let me get you guys out of there."

"Hey um... Why were we locked in here anyway?" 

"You both were exposed and well... in getting you both in here, several people fell ill with whatever it is that they infected you with sooo... In order to not lose anyone else." Guilt suddenly washed over myself. I cringed and backed away from the door. 

She smiled but looked away to focus more on getting me out. I don't exactly understand why she's helping me. I know that if she sticks around, she'll get hurt or worse. 

"Why are you helping me?" She stopped what she was doing and stared at me before pulling the handle on the door, setting me free. 

"Because I'm hoping you can help us..." Fear swirled within her eyes. I could tell what she meant. I nodded and stepped aside as she walked inside towards Mark. "Are you sure he's alright?" I bowed my head a bit. 

"Sam is helping him. Apparently he's a doctor. Of some sorts." I cleared my throat. 

"Who's Sam?" I totally forgot she didn't know. Shit. 

"Erm..." I walked over beside her and checked around the table. Sam flew up towards Mark's face. Olive jumped back. Either surprised or out of fear. "That's Sam." I pointed at him. His little tail made a little waving gesture and Olive's shoulders tensed a little. 

"What is... he? What's he doing?" 

"He's healing Mark. Since he's like a doctor. Of some sorts. I don't actually know what he's really doing but it's helping Mark so that must mean that whatever he's doing is beneficial for Mark. Don't worry. And he's... um... a septic eye?" She turned towards me looking like she was about to slap me. "What's wrong?" 

"I didn't think that he would survive! I thought that our medicine wasn't enough for his body! I thought that there was no hope! WHAT THE HELL!" I backed away. 

"Why are you getting upset over... that? I thought that maybe it was a good thing that my septic eye bud was able to help him out."

"Sean, I'm technically not a septic eye. If anything, I'm antiseptic." I turned towards his direction and let out a heavy sigh. I feuds that makes sense though. Since he's a healer. And a doctor. Of some sorts. I don't know. 

"Jesus fucking CHRIST!" I literally jumped about five meters into the air. Mark just woke up. And it scared the shit the out of me. "What the fuck? How did I get in here?! Please tell me I'm not in that alien spacecraft. I don't want to be there!" I chuckled a small bit. 

"You're not in the spaceship, you doof." Mark turned his towards me with a smile on his face.

~•~•~•~

Mark is still bound to the table. He feels as if he's sick but not at the same time. He's even tried to stand up but fell onto the floor. I had to help put him back on the table. 

"Jack... You're uh... eye friend thingie is rubbing it's slime all over my face!" I chuckled out loud. Olive even cracked a smile there for second. 

"I'm only trying to spread a barrier on his skin so that he shouldn't be able to get infected again." Sam has thought ahead once again. 

"Mark, he's just trying to help. So stop squirming!" I could tell this was uncomfortable for him. But if he wanted to fight with me or at least try to, he's going to need whatever protection he can get. Meaning that I'm probably going to have to have someone here create some kind of suit for him. Like Iron Man only Markiman. God that was awful. I'm sorry. 

"Is it almost done? I don't think I can take anymore of thi- GAHH!" I sprung to my feet and ran over to him. Mark was breathing extremely fast with the look of a menacing murderer present on his face. 

"Sam? What wrong with him?" I tugged on his arms to keep them laid on top of the table. But he kept jolting back and forth in every direction. 

"SEAN! YOU NEED TO BITE HIM!" 

"WHAT?! I can't do that to him!" Olive tried to restrain him by pulling herself on top of him. 

"If you don't, I don't think there is any other way I can treat to infected flesh. Your teeth have a natural antivirus that should be able to eliminate whatever this thing he has in him. If it doesn't work straight away, you'll have to suck the disease out of him. If you don't do this now, he might not come back this time." My heart literally stopped. Sam's asking me to basically go vampire on Mark. Only in a medical way. And why didn't he mention anything about this sooner? 

"Why didn't you mention this sooner?" Mark begun to thrash about and landed on the floor. 

"I didn't think it was going to get any worse then before. I honestly thought I had gotten rid of all of it." Olive looked horrified while Mark practically broke her neck in falling to the floe onto power of her. I had to make a decision and I had to make one quick. 

I took a deep breath and plunged my mouth into his wound. A weird tickling sensation made me pull back for a moment only to realize that was the antivirus Sam was talking about. Olive stared at me horrified. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I ignored her. Mark didn't stop thrashing around and I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this. With another deep breath I begun to suck on his arm. A nasty tasting liquid burned my tongue as I kept taking out all of it. After I started to taste blood I pulled out and gagged as the horrid liquid was spat onto the ground. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. The burning in my mouth became worse and I felt the acidic substance slide down my throat. I genuinely thought that I would puke now if I didn't grab a drink. 

I ran to my seat outside in the hall and grabbed for the water bottle Olive had given me. I downed the entire thing. I felt better. But still a little bit weird that I had to bite Mark. I wouldn't have if there had been another way. 

"Sean? What was that?" I turned to face Olive. She was fuming with her arms crossed along her chest. Shit shit shit. 

"What was what?" Dammit Sean. Really that's the best you can do? At least act like you know what she's talking about!

"The whole Vampire act back there! What did you do?" I don't even know exactly what I did, sweetie. 

"I- I don't even know. Sam just said that if I did that, that it would draw the disease from his veins before it completely consumed him. I don't know. Something like that. I just... I panicked, okay?!" She did something I didn't expect. She pulled me into a hug and thanked me. "You have a funny way of showing you're thankful." 

"I know." I hugged her back. Then we split and headed back into the room, watching as Mark stood up with a goofy smile lining his lips.   
"I'm free! Oh thank god!" I looked at him confused. What was he talking about?


	11. Chapter 10

It's been a week since the attack. They didn't even try to a attack again even though I'm sure they'd win. I guess they're afraid of me and my super bossiness. Heh heh. No?

A lot of people heard about what happened over here. And I have no idea how much they know but I'm too scared to even look. My phone has been blowing up with people asking me what's happening and I can't just give them the answer. It would break their hearts and probably mine too. 

I've replied to several people already. In fact a lot of them suspect that I'm already an alien. But I've completely ignored those people in order to not raise suspicion. 

One person commented on my profile 'I'm going to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal, Jack. You can't hide from me.' And I replied back to them, 'I wasn't hiding and never will.' I hope that makes them stop nagging me. 

I haven't slept in days. This is really taking a toll on my body and I can no longer summon Sam. He's tucked away inside my chest. Hopefully he's warm and happy in there. And I wonder what would happen if everyone who watches me saw him. I bet half of them will love him and the other half will be weirded out by oft for a while. 

Olive gave me a room in the base where I could sleep. Although I didn't exactly like the set-up of it, it would have to do for the time being. Once I figure out a way to hide myself completely from everyone, I'll be able to get out of here. Then I can go back to my apartment. Start making videos again. Maybe even come out to my viewers. 

"Sean? Are you even listening?" Olive was snapping her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I snapped back into reality as she smacked my face. 

"Ow! Mother- FUCKER! That hurt!" Her eyes were serious. I immediately stopped and focused on what she was trying to explain to me. I'm glad she didn't John CENA my ass. Knowing her, she would if she got a chance.

"Are you listening?" I nodded as I started to fiddle with my fingers in my lap. "Mark is designing a suit for himself so that he can fight along side you. If it ever comes to that. He wants you to help him build it with Mason and his crew. It needs to be done by the time we get another transmission if there is going to be another one." I nodded. I can't believe Mark wants to fight. It's not like this is a video game. You can't just revive yourself after your dead. I hope he knows that. 

"What do you want me to do?" She stared at me, obviously thinking over what she wants to say. 

"You've got to inform the world." 

"B-bu-but I thought you said that-" 

"No buts, Sean! It's come time for this. The world needs to know what's happening. The U.K. Already gave you authority to tell them." 

"Why do I have to be the one?" I was ready to tell a week ago. But now I'm not sure I can. 

"Because you're probably the only one who can give people hope. And they trust you. And we already retrieved your things from Ireland. They're setting it all up in your room for you." My hands were shaking. Now that I can spill, I'm not sure I can. I don't know. 

"Ok. I'll do it. For them." I got up from my seat and hurried back to my room. The door slid open and I was greeted to my room with everything from my apartment. Even my bed. "Ok. Jackaboy. Time to get busy." 

~•~•~•~

"Wapish! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and I have a confession to make. I- I am... not from here. I come from Bausotronio. And yes I know that you all know what that is. The thing is that I didn't know until very recently that I wasn't of this world. My nights were filled with dreams that seemed all to real and my body begun to hurt because the real me was trying to come out. And the real me looks like..." I stood up and let my tail fall down in back of me and I practically tore my hat off. "This." I took in several deep breaths before sitting back down again. "Now I know all this seems fake but I assure you that it's not. Okay? Now that that's out of the way, i can inform you of what I'm doing. I  am trying to find a way to defeat an unknown race of monstrous dog like creatures that destroyed my planet and now want to destroy yours." A tear slipped down my face. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I- I... I want you all to know that I love you guys so much. Just knowing that you'll be on the side of my screen laughing or crying along with me... gives me the energy to get up in the morning and face the day. I hope you all forgive me for keeping all this a secret for almost two weeks now but I couldn't t- tell you." I broke down right there. My body shook and I turned off my camera. I didn't even bother with editing. I just uploaded it right then and there. 

People are going to freak out. I know it.


	12. Chapter 11

'Whut the hell! Jack, are you alright?'

'This is what I come back to? Jack being an idiot again?'

'This isn't funny, Jack.'

'I thought you were our friend!'

'I luv you too! Please don't ever change.'

I brought my phone up to my chest while the comments kept piling up. They don't believe me. I thought I did something right for a change. 

I was asked a lot if it was a joke. I replied no to every one of them. 

Many people congratulated me on coming out. But I don't think they really meant it. 

"Sean? Is everything okay?" Mark walked into my room. I turned towards him wiping my eyes. I wish he didn't have to see me like this. "What's wrong?" 

"They don't believe me. They think I'm pulling some sick joke. I can understand why, it's just... I would've done this sooner if I'd known. But now it's too late." Mark peered sympathetically at me. "What?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just that you've always been so confident and trustworthy that on my channel they're freaking out and trying to bring order back into their lives after they found out what you were. Nothing has changed the way they see you. They just are very confused. And possibly scared. Plus your video is probably going to be one of the most viewed on YouTube. It has almost 2 billion views. Just please don't give up yet." 

"Yeah right, Mark. I know you're probably just trying to make me feel better." His face didn't change. It stayed serious. 

"No, Jack. I'm not joking around." He pulled out his phone and showed me some of the comments. Apparently the only people still commenting on my account are a few haters. Jeez. I should've just went over to his channel to check things out. 

"H-how did you...?" I noticed a video on his profile that was brand new. It was a video about mine. I started to cry. Mark is the best person I could ever have as a friend. I sniffed and wiped my eyes. "So uh... How's your suit coming along?" Mark tensed and I could tell he really didn't want to talk about it. So I attempted to make a joke. "Hey Mark. I guess you're an engineer now, huh?" He cracked a smile and pulled me into a hug. Which then turned into me falling out of his arms. 

It wasn't that far of a fall but somehow it activated that floating thing I could do. My arms were outstretched and my feet were barely touching the floor. I looked at Mark. He was just staring at my feet. I waved my hand in front of his face to bring him back to reality. 

"How are you doing that?" I shrugged and pushed off the ground, attempting to fly. I touched the ceiling. Which was about twenty feet up. It's a really big building! I looked down at Mark. "You're doing it, Jack!" I smiled. I have never felt so alive.

The door opened with a loud thump and I lost my spot on the ceiling. Mark ran underneath of me to cushion my fall. He caught me but not in the way I thought he would. Before I even knew what was happening, Mark was carrying me bridal style. 

Olive stood in the doorway with red cheeks and a smile so big that the Cheshire Cat himself would be proud. "Sean? Are you alright?" I jumped out of his grasp and straightened my shirt. 

"Hell yeah! That was awesome!" Olive dropped to the floor laughing as Mark began to blush a bit. Which made me blush. "Thanks... Mark. I um... thanks." He sighed and walked past me and Olive headed towards his temporary room down the hall. "So uh. Olive, what do you need?" 

"Oh... Yes. Uh... Mason wanted to see you. He's got something for you. Or part of something." I nodded and headed down to the lab. 

Mason was standing there with a wide grin across his face. I stepped inside the door cautiously. Last time he looked this happy, we were attacked. "Olive said you wanted to see me?" He nodded slowly. "What do you want, Mason?" 

"I think I've figured out a way for you to fly. But there is something wrong with engine and since you know a little bit about these kind of things I was hoping you could help me figure what it is." 

"Probably badgers. But seriously, I don't think i can help you. I'm not an engineer. You should ask Mark." Mason looked disappointed. "Are you alright?" He started to put together a metal thing that I'm pretty sure would be attached to the flying things he was making. I honestly have no idea what I'm talking about. I went to college for something totally different. 

"You know, Jack... Without you, I don't think I would've ever met Olive. She adores you and Mark. And I just hope she isn't making the same mistakes as last time." 

"What do you mean by last time?" 

"Oh. Um... she uh... She has a device that allows her to travel through time." I'm not sure I believe him because I have seen a lot of shit in the past few weeks and I'm pretty sure that if time travel were possible, either the Doctor would be involved or people would look totally different then they do now. Meaning they'd have the stereotypical body of models and probably gold from a thousand centuries ago. I don't know. 

"You're kidding me right?" He's got to be. 

"Yeah I am. In all honesty, I think she still would've met you and Mark then have a time traveling device anyway. I'm just letting you know that if she hasn't said anything to you two, just know that she loves you both very much and she is doing everything in her power to make sure you're both comfortable and happy for the rest of your lives." I thought I was about to cry. Mason could tell too. I had no idea she really cared that much about little ol' me and Markimoo. Why doesn't she show those emotions though? Was it because of what happened last time?

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that  I didn't even realize I was floating again. I have to learn how to control these things. I looked down at Mason and he was scrambling around with a weird device that kept making a song sound every time the sensor landed on me. "What's that?" 

"It's a device that allows me to track were your energy is coming from. And let me just say. It is off the charts. Whatever you're receiving energy from, is bigger then our sun."


	13. Chapter 12

"Mark. Come on. I've got to record another video. Get out! Or grab a controller." He brought his swivel chair into my room and sat down next to me. I turned my cameras on and started my intro. "Wapish! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Super Smash Bros. I cannot believe I'm actually playing this but I have Markiplier here with me so I thought why not?" 

"Really? You've never played?" 

"No I have just not with you or anybody else other then the CPUs. Don't hate me!" 

Mark started laughing. I laughed with him. Even though I have no idea why we're  laughing. 

~•~•~•~

"THANK YOU GUYS FOR WATCHING THIS VIDEO! IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE LIKE A BOSSS! And high fives all round. Wapish. Wapish. And I'll see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!" Mark did the high five thing with me. 

I finished editing and uploaded the video. It was almost noon here. But the clock on my phone read the same time as in Ireland. So that it doesn't mess up my schedule.

Olive burst through the door only seconds after the upload. I nearly shit my pants. That jump scare was beyond anything FNAF could offer. 

"WHAT THE FUCK, OLIVE!" I stood up and shook off the adrenaline pumping through my veins. She was surprised by my reaction.   
"Sorry. You scared the fuck out of me." Literally. 

"Oh um... We've got another transmission. Don't know if it's them but let's hope it's not." My throat closed up and I felt as I couldn't breath. I really hope hey aren't planning anything that could generally end the world. "Mark, are you alright?" She was looking at him weird. I turned around and sure enough, he was standing straighter. With a blank expression. His eyes were a dark greenish color. 

"Mark?" I went up to him. I reached out a hand but he whacked it away. "Mark? What's happening?" He turned around and picked up my chair. I ducked just in time. The chair flew over my head right into Olive. "Mark?! Stop this!" His eyes started to turn black and a weird sickly green slime started falling down his cheeks from his eyes. This is some Fran Bow shit! 

"Green Child of Bausotronio!" Mark's voice was replaced with a deeper and more scary one. Olive jumped at my arm. She was crying. "Offer yourself to us. We promise to only take un-inhabited quadrants of this planet if you let yourself go. Leave your puny friends alone to die a slow painful death. Offer yourself!" My eyes widened. 

"MARK! THIS IS BLASPHEMY! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Olive was crying so hard now. She crumbled to the ground and threw some of my things that were on the floor at him. "GET OUT OF HIM, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" 

My chest began to hurt a bit. Something was trying to push itself from under my shirt. It was Sam. I lifted my shirt up and he flew out over to Mark. 

"Sam? What's going on with him?" I could feel that power rising inside me. My fists were generating a steady green beam of light. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Not again. 

"Sean, calm down. He's not being hurt. His brain just still has some of the sickness still within it. Somehow the creatures were able to harness a way to control him through that. Come over here..." I slowly proceeded closer to him. 

"Sean? Who are you talking to?" Olive was still on the floor crying. 

"Sam." I pointed at him. He waved his little tail again at her. She waved back. "What should we do?" I asked him. 

"You could try and feed him some of your blood. But I doubt it will do anything. We just need to wait for it to take total control over his body. Then let the transformation commence. If they're doing what I think they're doing, I don't think this is Mark." 

"What do you mean he's not Mark? And what the hell is the transformation going to do?!" Just as I said that, Marks face spit into two parts and extended into a disfigured snout. The teeth in his mouth elongated. I heard Olive scream in the background. I could only watch in horror as my friend changed. His shirt was torn from his chest. You could hear his bones cracking and see them switching around and pushing out to make him look more and more like those fucking creatures. I choked back sobs. Pores popped up all over his back that seemed to burst with a weird gas that made me feel dizzy. 

"They probably have Mark. That's probably why your venom hardly did anything to him. Sean, Mark could still be alive."

"Wait. Sam, what are you talking about?!"

"I'm saying! That this... thing IS A FUCKING CLONE! Mark is somewhere else!" 

"Ok woah. Sam, you need to take a chill pill." Sam was shaking with anger. I could tell that he was angry with them for taking Mark. And tricking him. Hell... I'm mad too. 

The only thing left to do is finish up his suit and try to locate him. 

Olive and I ran straight to Mason. He was busy stuffing his face with a piece of cake. I stared at him in horror but restrained myself. 

"Mason we need your help! Mark is gone and we need to find him and... There's that thing in Sean's room and..." 

"Okay jeez, Olive. Calm down would ya? Sean, what is going on?" 

"There is a dog thing in my room and Marks gone. We need to find him. Can you help us?" The color drained from his face but he took a deep breath and nodded his head. He practically stripped his desk of everything as he climbed over it. 

I ran beside him and watched as he punched in a few codes and numbers. We both waited for a blip to show up on the screen. After a few more attempts, the power shut off. 

"Red Alert. Hostile creature loose in the base. Red Alert."

"Shit!"


	14. Chapter 13

Now that the lights were off, you could really see my body glowing. 

The creature bounded down the hallway towards us. Mason was trembling behind me. "What do want?!" I screamed at it. 

"We want you, green child." I was afraid that it was going to say that. I shook my head ever so slightly. I tried to act as if I wasn't scared even though I was terrified. I could hear my heart beat so fast in my ears. 

"Well, you're going to have come and get me!" I ran off. I concentrated a little bit of the power to my arm so I could punch a hole through the wall. Allowing me to lead it outside. Which probably isn't that smart of an idea. But I've got nothing else. 

I punched the wall twice before it finally opened. And I think I broke a few fingers while doing it. Sam is going to be pissed at me. 

I checked behind me to make sure it was still following me. It was but the officers and other agents were shooting bullets and other things at it, diverting its attention away from me. My eyes widened. 

I pushed off the wall and punched it's back as hard as I could. I heard a crack but it wasn't it's back. It was my hand. I felt the pain all up my arm. I gritted my teeth trying to hold back a scream. 

The creature twisted itself and I flew off it's back onto the ground. I got back up and faced it. My heart was racing and that power inside of me was climbing extremely fast. I had to get outside. So I turned around and headed for my hole. I had to dig a few meters but eventually made it to the top. 

I scrambled out of the hole and raced as far away as possible before it caught up. I peered behind me once again but it wasn't there. Instead, I ran right into its chest. Or what I assume is its chest. I felt a prickling sensation travel up the side of my face and arm. It burned but not as much as it probably would've if I were human. 

God that is a weird sentence to say. For me. 

It picked me up with its giant claws by the head. I could barely breath. Whatever toxins it was releasing into the air was make me want to pass out. I tried holding my breath but that just made it worse. 

"FUCK!" That was be last thing I said before I passed out. That was very embarrassing. I actually thought that I could beat it. 

~•~•~•~

I awoke in a glass chamber. It kind of looked like the top of an old lamp. But glowing like a force field like it probably was. 

I could feel the detox substance rising in my throat. God I hate this so much. But I'm also very grateful for it. If I didn't have this natural detox, then I probably would've died already.

I stood up and saw across the room. I saw Mark hooked up to a machine with bruises and cuts scattered across his entire face. I slammed my fists against my container hoping it would open. Instead the green power ricocheted off it inside. It kept pushing me forward and back. Pushing me up and down. I was getting beat up by my own power. And it hurts. 

It stopped after a while. My body hurt and I think even with the super healing or whatever, it's going to be a while before it's healed all the way. 

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It's weird because the floor in here was really nice and warm but also comfy. I don't understand it. 

~•~•~•~

"Jack?! Jack!" I jolted awake to Mark screaming my name.

"Oh my god, Mark! I'm so happy to see you! Are you alright?" 

"Well they put me on a machine that... what's the word? It begins with a D. I forgot. It basically gets rid of unwanted or unneeded nutrients and diseases. I don't know if I like it though. It basically makes me throw up every other hour." 

"Mark, it's called detox. I can do it naturally. And yeah, I know how you feel. This isn't exactly the cleanest room." Mark looked surprised. 

"So you're like a walking hospital?" I shrugged my shoulders. 

"I don't know. I guess. I'm practically immune to all diseases and I can cure them so yeah. I'm like a walking hospital." 

"Yeah. Though I think you heal more then diseases and wounds. I think you heal emotions and hearts too." I almost cried. A tears was forming. Those words mean so much to me. Mark has no idea. 

"Thanks, Mark. That really means a lot to me." If he didn't have that mask thing on, I'm pretty sure he'd be smiling. 

"Question... How are we going to get out of here?" 

"I have no idea... I guess we should wait. How long have you been here?" 

"I don't know. Probably five days. At the most. I don't even remember leaving the base. I don't even remember being bitten. But yet I still have the mark on my arm. Jack, I- I so scared." My heart fell. I can't believe they'd go and do this. At least they're keeping him alive. I would've killed them if they killed him. 

"Me too, Mark. Me too."


	15. Chapter 14

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS! NOO!" I had been taken out of the prison. I kept thrashing and squirming around. Mainly because their hands were burning my skin but also because of what I feared they might do to me. "LET ME GO!" The power hit its peak and I somewhat directed it all around me. They all flew back and I gained the use of my body again. 

"You foolish child. Even your own mother would be ashamed." Rage was building up inside me and the creatures turned away. 

I stared at them confused. But not for long. A swift hit to the back of my head landed me once again on the floor. I choked on my breath as I tried to stand back up. 

In the distance I could hear Mark crying out to me. I couldn't focus on anything else. Just him. As the whole world went black, Mark's voice kept me company. 

This was very weird. Everything was black, like I couldn't see a thing. But somehow I felt my body maneuver through the halls towards Mark. And I could hear the bounding steps the creatures took as they ran after me. But I wouldn't let them catch me this time. No. This time I would save Mark from them. 

I opened my eyes again to be greeted with Mark in front of me. I quickly picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. I had two choices. Run at them or try and get back to Earth. If I didn't hurry up, the creatures were going to open a third door. And I'm not sure I want to find out what's behind it. 

I swiftly raced towards what looked like window. I wanted to stop and look at the view because it was amazing looking at how big the Earth was, but I couldn't risk getting caught again. I took a deep breath and smashed through the glass, shielding Marks face from any shards. 

Damn it was hard to breath out here. I still could but I don't think I was going to last long. And that meant that Mark wasn't going to last even shorter then I. His body was freezing up too fast for to do anything. 

"Sam!" I choked out to my little friend. The pressure in my chest built up and I felt him pop out. "Sam?! How... Do I fly?!"

"Think of something that motivates you. Then focus the feelings you have throughout your body. If you don't feel alive and warm, you're doing it wrong." I concentrated on YouTube and all the people who watch me. My body felt light. I felt good. "Go! NOW!"

"What?" I pushed off the spacecraft. A sickly yellow light was coming from the bottom of it. "Sam? I hope those are engines!" 

"I'm afraid not. They're preparing to fire at the Earth. You have to stop them!" I looked at Mark and then back at the light. I had an impossible choice to make. "If you don't hurry up, you'll have to see have the Earth become sick. Of watch as Mark dies. But you can save both. Just hurry up!" 

I focused some of my energy into my hand and shot it at the beam. Just as I fired, my ball of light collided with it. But a piece of the beam wasn't cut off. Instead it spiraled down to the ground. I watched as the sea erupted with a sickly yellow and green color. Africa and parts of Europe were covered in gas. 

I stared horrified at what just a small beam of light could do to the planet. I looked up at Ireland. My friends and family were probably suffering unimaginably. A few tears slipped from my eyes. 

Mark stirred in my arms. I pulled him close to my chest and plowed my way through the atmosphere towards the United States. I cried out and mourned all the people who would loose their lives because I didn't stop the beam. It was my fault they would die now. 

"Jack?" Mark's voice was scratchy and hoarse. I smiled a bit. "Why are you crying?" 

I should tell him. "I c-couldn't stop the beam... It hit... And it infected billions of people. Mark, I could've stopped it... But I didn't. Why didn't I?!" I set him down on the ground. I came down next to him and fell into his arms. I cried for god knows how long. I could've saved them. 

"Jack, you saved more people then they took. You did good in my book. Don't beat yourself up over it." You could hear the sadness and terrified tone in his voice. 

"Mark, I'm so sorry I dragged you into this. I never intended for this to happen. Let alone almost a third of the world dying because of something I- I failed to stop." 

"You didn't drag me into this. I came willingly." 

"Why?" 

"Because I believe in you. And you should too." I smiled a bit more. My tail wrapped around my legs and Sam returned to my chest. I couldn't give up yet. 

"Mark? Do you still have your phone?" He shifted in his position to try and get his phone from his pocket. I smiled as he held it out. "I need you to call Olive. She can pick us up." He nodded and punched in the numbers I gave him. 

"How do you know her number?" I blushed thinking about it. 

"She gave it to me in case I ever wanted to set up a date with her." Mark's face suddenly became a tomato. 

"I-I'm sorry I asked. Should we tell her what just happened?" 

"I'm pretty sure she'll see it on the news of something."


	16. Chapter 15

After Mark had called Olive, she told us to meet her at a town over to the east of where we ended up. She had said that if she didn't make it, she was going to send a secret agent or something to help us until she got there. But of course, she wasn't there and I had just flown a few miles with Mark on my back for close to nothing. 

"Mark, I though you said that she was meeting us here!" I was extremely tired and ticked off. I just wanted to lie down or stop and have a drink. "Mark, you wouldn't happen to have your wallet on you?" He glanced at me and shook his head. I sighed. 

"Well, I'm officially lost and confused as to what we need to do. I'm sure there's an ATM around here somewhere." We strode through the small roads lined with several shoppes and homes. I suddenly was pulled into a small space between two buildings. Mark was covering my mouth. He seemed worried. "Keep quite!" He whisper yelled at me. I clamped my mouth shut trying not to make a sound. 

I peeked over the edge and saw two men and a woman holding guns and wanted posters. "Mark, what's going on?" I kept my voice as quite as possible. 

"Shhh! Jack I'm trying not to get caught... they're saying," He leaned his head onto the side of the building. You could hear muffled yelling coming from the inside. I put my ear against the wall. It didn't really change anything. The only thing I heard was my name and then a gunshot. But no scream. 

My heart raced and I was afraid I was going to pass out. This was bad. Very bad. "Mark, what happened?" 

His eyes went wide. He grabbed my hand and we flew through the gap between the buildings. "Mark? What the hell happened?"

"I- I don't think they're here to play nice, Jack. We should get a rum at a motel or something. But I don't have any money. Shit!" I silently giggled at the way he said room. "Yeah, HaHa Jack! Do I look like I want to-" a gun went off and my green whisp shot from my hand right before the bullet hit the back of Mark's head. 

I quickly gathered Mark on my back and pushed off the ground towards the sky. They were shooting behind us. "Are you alright, Mark?!" I shouted through the howling wind. 

"J-Jack... What just happened?" I looked behind me and flashed him my teeth. His eyes widened even more as we flew. And his grasp grew with it too. "We should stay and wait for Olive to show up." 

"You're right. But we've got to hide first." I spotted a bar below us. It wasn't to far from where those people were but if was a decent place to try and hide. I descended to the ground. It was more sand covered then over where we were. 

Mark got the same idea I got. The bar was right there. And I wanted to blend in so I shoved my tail into my pants and pulled my beanie over my ears. We have each other hopeful glances. I pushed the door open and allowed Mark to go first. 

The walls were covered in pictures of people at parties and competitions. Drinking competitions I'm guessing. The lady behind the counter wore a somber look as she looked up from her work to see us. I gave her a wink before focusing on the people within the rest of the bar. 

There was a couple located towards the middle of the sea of tables. Only three other people were present. I'm guessing the others were all mourning the people I failed to save. A lump formed in my throat as I walked further into the sea of tables. 

Mark went up the lady behind the counter, probably asking if they had an ATM or something. But no. They broke into conversation not too long after. I was so focused on them that I didn't even realize that the couple had walked up to me and was trying to get my attention. 

"Hi! Are you Jacksepticeye?!" I smiled and waved at them. The girls eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she collapsed in front of me. 

"Oh my god! Is she alright?!" I practically screamed at the man. He frantically brought her up onto her feet and she smiled so wide at me. I myself was horrified but only because I've never had a "fan" faint. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah. Um. G! Can we get three beers over here?!" I glanced back at Mark and he gave two thumbs up. I looked back at the couple and they were sitting at the table in front me. The lady motioned for me to sit down. I hesitantly sat down mainly because of my tail. "So... I'm Wendy and this is Pat. We have been watching you since your first happy wheels video. And I must say that you are absolutely amazing." 

I smiled as my heart fluttered. The bartender brought over the beers. Mark joined her beside our table. The couple looked at him and back at me. "You're Markiplier right?" 

"Why yes! The Markiplier is me." He gave his cheesiest grin ever and I laughed a bit. Big it didn't last long. 

"I watched your video on the whole alien thing. It's got to be a trick though. Right?" I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "No. That can't be true... if it is then prove it." Wendy wouldn't back down unless I showed her. I looked over at Mark yet again pleading that he help me out. Of course he ignored me. 

"Um. No. It wasn't a scam. It's real." She wasn't buying it. I pushed away from the table and slid my hat off my head. I could tell she still didn't believe me. So I pulled my tail out too. Still nothing. "What else could I show you? I'm sorry but there isn't much left that I possible could show you." Apparently not. Sam popped out from under my shirt and flew over to her face. Now I finally got a reaction. Her eyes were wide. 

"Oh my god! ITS SAMMY! PAT! It's SAMMY!!" Pat was on the brink of passing out. I quickly placed my beanie over my ears again and stuffed my tail back into my pants. 

"Hey! Sean! Watch out!" I glanced behind me to the bartender. Her hair was suddenly a deep red color and her uniform was replaced with a black suit probably made for fighting. A sudden burst of fire knocked me off my feet. I flicked my wrist and a force field sprung from my fingertips protecting everyone behind me. 

"G?" Pat stared at her with denial written all over his face. 

"Actually Patrick, it's Glitch!"


	17. Chapter 16

"MARK! Grab my hand!" I reached out to him. His hand firmly grasped mine and I helped him stand up. 

Whoever that Glitch person is, it seems she's trying to help not hurt. I pushed my field further outwards in order to reach her. She was in a crouching position with her hands flat on the ground. 

"Glitch? Are you alright?" She slowly turned her head towards me. A grin was plastered on her face. "Glitch?" 

"I'm perfectly fine. Thanks. And by the way, you may want to step back. I need to do something." I did as she asked. As soon as I had, a red mist swirled around her body and she took off in the opposite direction. 

"GLITCH! Where're you going?!" She traveled towards a tank that I hadn't noticed was there. Her mist pushed down to it and I watched in horror as it dissolved everything it touched. Even the men that were inside of it. "Glitch!" I let go of Marks hand and bolted into the air, after her. "Stop this, Glitch! Don't hurt them!" I threw myself at her and we plummeted to the ground. 

"I was only having a little f- fzzzzing- fun..." Her face suddenly twitched to the side and her voice became distorted for a second. Maybe that's why they call her Glitch?

"Um. No. That wasn't fun. You just killed someone!" 

"It's not like you haven't killed anyone!" How could she possibly know that? Unless she has mind reading powers as well. That'd be creepy though. 

"I didn't know I did until I found the body! I literally flew back about a hundred meters from where I did it! I didn't just kill because I could. Y- you... I can help you." There were tears in her eyes. Probably some in mine too but hers were mostly out of fear. Fear of what i could do. She was afraid of me. 

I backed away slowly. She stood up and the mist that surrounded her body plummeted to the ground like sand. Everything she was wearing changed back to the uniform she had on at the bar. 

I heard a few screams back where I left Mark and the couple. I turned back to her. She ran towards the bar and I followed behind her. 

"Jack!" I heard Mark scream. I ran faster. The people that were attacking us, were shoving Mark and a few other people into the back of a van. "JACK!" 

"MARK! HOLD ON!" I sped past a couple bystanders towards the truck. Mark was being pushed inside just as I took out the officer who had him cuffed. "Come on!" I broke the cuffs in half and pulled Mark along the side of the road. 

"Aren't you going to help the rest of them?" I looked behind me. He was right I should. 

"Yeah. Wait here and hide. I'll be right back." I took off towards the truck hollering at the people inside to make sure they were alright. 

The truck sped away which made it much harder to catch up to it. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go. God damn. It must be going at least seventy miles per hour. There's no way I can catch it now. 

I started to slow down. The further it went from me, more screams could be heard. I stopped obviously disappointed in myself for giving up like that. I collapsed to my knees. I'm just a big failure. I don't deserve to have these amazing abilities when I can't even catch up to a fucking truck. 

A red shape sped past me towards the truck all of a sudden. I caught a glimpse of the face. And it was Glitch. I'm pretty sure it's impossible for someone to move that fast. She's running faster than the truck itself. What's she doing?

I got up and sprinted after her. I needed to propel myself at the truck but how am I going to do that? Come on, Jack. It's just like a puzzle game. Look for clues and objects you can use. 

I spotted a banner and two poles lying on the ground about fifty meters back. Maybe I could make it into something like a slingshot. I turned around to attempt at making this. I had to hurry up though. If this doesn't work soon, I won't catch them. 

I wrapped the banner around each pole and tied the ends together. Easier then I thought. I quickly got into position and pulled the banner back as far as it would go. I leaned back and gently jumped up activating my flying ability. I realized too late that I literally just could've flew all the way out there as fast as I could. 

"Jack! You fucking doof!" I slapped my forehead and then shot to the sky towards the truck. "AHHHH!" I didn't think I was going to go this high. I didn't think I would go this far. I overshot the truck. Damnit. 

I don't know how to land. I don't know how to fucking land! I tried putting my feet out but then I would probably break them. And I don't know how to fly for too long. FUCK! The ground was quickly approaching and I could only watch as Glitch slowly was catching up to the truck. She looked kind of winded though. 

"Sean, just fly to the ground." 

"Sam?! I thought you could only-"

"Just do it! Damnit!" I concentrated on hovering. I slowed down a bit but I was still coming down pretty fast. Too fast for my liking. "Crouch!"

"What?!" Why do I need to crouch? I shouldn't question him. I pulled my legs towards my chest and willed my body to fly. 

"You're doing fine. Just hurry up. You're going to rendezvous next to those cacti." 

Glitch was having trouble keeping up with it. The people were shooting at her and throwing grenades and shit. I summoned a small bit of my power into a green ball of energy and thrust it at the duck to try and slow it down. It hit one of the front wheels and it started to spin. 

The driver began to break but that only made it flip over. I really need to pay attention to one thing at a time. Because the ground just snuck up on me. I'm literally covered from the waist down in sand. 

"Nice job, Sean." 

"Shut up, Sam." I snarled.


	18. Chapter 17

I scrambled to get out from under the sand. Glitch was trying to keep the fires out. I needed to help. 

"Glitch! Could you help me out?! I'll keep the fires out!" I called out to her. She turned her head to look at me. A smile crept to her lips. "Please?!"

"How'd that happen? Jackaboy?" I scoffed and crossed my arms. 

"By being a doof instead actually thinking." Sam commented. 

"Oh shut up, Sam!" I've had almost enough of his little jerk act. 

"Ok. Hold on." She ran over here and pulled me out by my shoulder. She was really strong for her size. It was hard to try and keep the fires out because there was literally so many of them starting up every other second. 

Once being able to stand again, I quickly ran over to the back of the vehicle to try and help the people out. The doors were double bolted and I think it's going to take more then a few of my septic punches to break it open. And yes I've decided to call my power septic. Stop laughing at me!

I jumped up to activate the flying thing I can do. I ascended about thirty or do meters into the air. The I flew at full speed at the door hoping it won't be a bitch and not open. 

I summoned my septic power into the ball of my fist. I pulled it back and punched the door as hard as I could. Before j knew what happened, I was inside surrounded by bodies covered in blood and other... fluids. You could smell the death. I gagged and cried at the same time. 

"Sean? Are you alright?!" Glitch hollered to me. I was shaking and trapped in this endless hell of bloodied and burnt bodies. Everywhere I turned there was a lifeless face that I could've saved. But then there was a faint voice that was calling me over to it. 

"Someone? Please help?" I grasped hold of my senses for as long as I could so I could reach her. 

"Oh my god. I'm coming! Hold on!" I yelled in her direction. I began to dig underneath all the bodies. A hand brushed against mine. I could tell it was hers. The blood was still pumping in her veins. "I've got you!" 

I pulled her up with all my might. Her body came up covered in blood. I didn't care about it anymore. She was safe and that's all that mattered. I'd saved one person today. But killed millions more. Maybe even billions. God. I'm a monster. 

"Jack? Oh my god! You're Jacksepticeye!" Her face lit up. I couldn't smile at her. Instead tears fell. My entire body shook with regret. "Jack? I'm sorry..." 

"No no no no. Don't be sorry. This was my fault." I put my hands up. This was my fault. "I should be the one who's sorry. Which I am." She took my hands and put them in between hers. She didn't care. 

"How could someone so caring and good do this?" Her voice was low. Her words burned themselves into my mind. I can't believe this. 

"I-I just... I did." I began to cry again. She pulled me into a hug. I cried harder into her shoulder. I couldn't help it anymore. 

"Don't cry, Jack. You saved me." Then the smell of gas and burning clogged my nose. I clung to her and pushed off the wall of the van. Her voice was cut off as the vehicle exploded below us. "Oh my god..." 

"SEAN!" I heard Glitch scream as she jumped into of the burning scrap. She must've not seen us fly out. I lowered us back down to the ground. "Sean?!" Frantically searching every piece of metal, her eyes landed on me. 

"Glitch, I'm fine." She marched up to me with steam emitting from her nose. Like a dragon just ten times worse. 

"Don't you EVER do that to me again!" She screamed. Then she did the unexpected. Her warm arms engulfed me in a tight hug. "Please?" I nodded. 

"Jack?" I turned around towards the girl. She couldn't be more then fifteen years old. Oh god. I bet her parents were in the van. 

"Y-yes?" 

"What'd you just do? We were flying?" She must've not seen my video. 

"Uh. Yeah. We were. Well I was. I-"

"So all those people on social media were right? You're an alien?" 

"Yeah." 

"Can see your tail?" I stared at her while pulling it out. Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath. "And your ears?" I removed my beanie. "You shouldn't hide this. Take your own advice and be yourself because you are amazing." 

"But this me is... dangerous." I stuffed my tail back into my pants. And slid my hat back on. 

"Sure. But to me, you're a giant teddy bear." She smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her. 

"What's your name?"

"Megan. Megan Twyn." 

"Nice to meet you, Megan." I held out my hand. She pushed it away and hugged me instead. I could really get used to all this hugging. 

I closed my eyes. She didn't pull away. I didn't either. 

"Um... Sean? You okay there?" I opened them up to see Glitch climbing into another one of those vans with Mark behind the wheel. "Get in."

I released Megan and we walked towards the van. I climbed into the back with her. 

"Jack, who's this?" Mark questioned me. Before I could answer she spoke up. 

"I'm Megan Twyn. But you can all call me Twyn if you want. Mark, it's so good to see you." 

"And to you, Ms. Twyn." Mark is too formal with theses kind of things. I swear.


	19. Chapter 18

"Mark, can we stop for some food?" I whined. We haven't eaten for hours and the sun was slowly starting to set. "Mark?"

"Jack, I'm sorry but if we stop now, we won't make it to the base until sunrise. Olive said she needed is there by tonight. I just thought that she as going to pick us up." 

"No. I was sent to bring you guys back. Olive and Sebastian sent me. So yeah. I thought she would've told you. I guess not." Glitch spoke up. 

"Who the hell is Sebastian?" Mark asked. I honestly wanted to know too. 

"He's the adviser of control. He basically sends people out to control or bring back other people. But I didn't think he would send me since I'm apparently 'too hard to control'." I wonder if she's from the same place as me? I mean like she has all the features or whatever that Mason said that I had. The only thing she doesn't have are wings or a tail. But I can understand if she wasn't born with one. 

I pressed my back against the wall of the van and held on to Twyn. She had fallen asleep not even half an hour before. 

"Jack, we've got a Mc D's on the right if you want to stop and get something." I peered out through a smaller window. Sure enough, the McDonalds stood there next to a few other buildings. Mostly gas stations. "Jack?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Mark turned into the parking lot. I could finally settle the hunger that was burning inside my empty stomach. 

~•~•~•~•~

"*burp* oh. Excuse me... Pass the ketchup?" I reached a hand out and received a small little white container with the red substance. "These are cool. I don't think that they have these things in Ireland."

"Really?" Twyn seemed absolutely fascinated with everything I was talking about. It's honestly a little creepy but I'm glad she came along. I'm sure she's glad too. 

"Yeah." I dunked a few fries into the ketchup. While I was shoveling them into my mouth, Mark swatted my hand away from my mouth. "What the fuc- What?"

Why do I never check my food before I eat it? The fries were kind of a moldy green color. "I wouldn't eat that. If I were you." Mark gave me a concerned face and ran his fingers through the pink of his hair. 

"Thanks, Mark." I've lost my appetite. I stand up to go to the boys room. 

While I was in there, I overheard a few of the employees talking outside the door. One of them was clearly a male and the other female. I'm not sure exactly what was happening between the two of them but it didn't sound too good. I just slunk down towards the floor in the stall. 

I really was just minding my own business when the stall door suddenly flew open and the male employee stuck his head in and peered menacingly at me. I looked closer at his face. There was a green vein on the opposite side of his face that seemed to be quickly infecting him with whatever this thing was. I could clearly see desperation in his eyes. 

"Are you okay, bro?" He suddenly fell face first onto the floor without a care. It caught me off guard. "Jesus!" I scooted back against the stall. I had a distinct feeling that I shouldn't touch him. 

The green spread completely over his unmoving body. I cautiously stood up and took off for the door out of the restroom. That was too weird for me to handle. I burst out of there without a second thought. I didn't even look back to see if that man was okay. Shit. 

"Sean? We need to leave. Like right now." Glitch stared at me wide eyed and holding a long rod with glowing tips. Kind of like one of those things the droids had in Star Wars. The desert droids. Right? I don't know. "Come on!" She grabbed my hand and we flew out the door. Surprisingly, Mark and Twyn were already sprinting towards the van. 

I turned my head around while letting go of her hand to catch a quick look at the action that was taking place behind me as I ran. The entire interior of the McDonalds was covered in slime from all the puking and diseased employees. I feel so sorry for them. At least most of the customers were able to escape. 

I focused on getting into the van as quick as possible. "Jack, do you wanna drive?!" Mark asked. 

"No! I don't have my fucking drivers license you idiot! I will however sit shotgun." I directed it to Glitch since I could see she was headed to the passenger seat door. I caught her off guard but she still complied and sat in the back with Twyn. 

I turned around right as a giant piece of the building suddenly came hurtling in our direction. It wouldn't hit me or Twyn but if I didn't do something fast it would crush Mark and probably Glitch if she didn't use her strength or whatever it is she can do. Everything started to move in slow motion, at least to me. 

I quickly took action and jumped up. I plunged my fist into it which ended up with me crushing a few bones in my hand. "GAHH!" I shouted. 

"Jack?" Mark spun around. His eyes landed on the blot of building just as it was about to hit him. "JACK!"

"I've got you, Mark!" Glitch came out of nowhere and slammed her entire body into the concrete block. It shattered with the impact. 

I crashed to the ground. My side erupted with pain. I whimpered out hoping one of my friends would help me up. While I was sprawled out I glanced back at the restaurant only to see a few of those creatures terrorizing the uninfected or trying to. 

What did those fucking aliens want besides me? They don't need to do this to these innocent people. I attempted to get up. The pain in my chest grew with every inch I rose above the ground. Tears sprung from the sting. I needed to help those people. I needed to. 

I needed to.


	20. Chapter 19

"Jack, we have to go now. If we're going to get away in time." I kept crawling my way towards the other people. Their screams were full of terror and I knew I could probably do something about that. "Jack!" 

"No! I need to help them!" Glitch picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. I squirmed and kicked around. "No! Put me down! GLITCH! PUT ME DOWN!" 

She took off towards the van and threw me inside. Next to Twyn. My sides hurt so bad. I literally couldn't talk for half the ride. And Twyn constantly nudging me to make sure I was alright was pissing me off. 

"Jack, I'm sorry... I should've gotten to you sooner." Internal groan. 

"There was nothing you could've done, Twyn. Don't beat yourself up over this. It wasn't your fault." I closed my eyes and hoped that was enough to make her shut up. And I pressed my hand against my ribs. They hurt so bad. "S-Sam? I... I think I need your h-help." 

"Sean, your ribs are broken and I'm working on healing your second pair of lungs. They were damaged du-"

"I have a second pair of lungs? Is that why I can breath okay right now?" 

"Um. Actually your breathing isn't exactly steady and yes your second pair filters poisonous gas and other lethal gases. So that in extreme environments like on your home planet, you will be able to breathe. And your main set is a lot like a human pair but it filters oxygen AND nitrogen combined. Also, you're going to pass out in about three seconds."

"Why the hell am I going to pas-" 

~•~•~•~•~

"Jack?! Jack! Wake up, please!"

"Glitch, I don't think he's going to wake up. At least not right now. Olive said on the phone that he'll wake up when 'Sam' has finished patching up all his vital organs. Mason gave a clear explanation." 

"I know but... He's always been there. It feels wrong when he's not here." 

"Do you... fancy him?" 

"Uhh. No. I don't... I'm not... I... can't like him." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I knew the people of his planet. They did business with many of my planet's scholars. We helped them develop a way to basically create a walking hospital as you would call it here. That's what Jack is. And what I am. Technically we're opposites. He's green and I'm red. He's life and I'm death. We both cancel each other out. I've been so stupid for trying to keep this feeling that I've had since the beginning deep in my thoughts. I- I think I was never supposed to meet him."

"I fucking knew you were somehow connected to him! Just the way you both know how to work together is explained by that. And I do think you were supposed to meet him. If not, then both your planet's people were sick. No offense."

"None taken. Mark, I can't believe that he knows someone like you. You're probably one of the nicest human I've ever met." 

"I'm not so sure about that but thank you. By the way, where are you from?"

"Cloushodonis. The thirteenth planet in our planetary system. Bausotronio was the seventh planet. Then there was Destrinova and Felcotrinst before mine. I can't remember any others. They were the select few that were targeted by the Slelvect. Those sick bastards only want him because they think he can help cure them. But he can't. As much as he can do, he can't cure the diseases that they were born into carrying. He can't cure genetics! Those fucking morons don't understand that! They even tried to assassinate me just so that I couldn't kill them off! While they suffered with their fucking genes and shit, they thought they could befriend the Baus race. But they didn't want to befriend them, Mark! They wanted a cure! And I actually thought for a second while they were experimenting on me and his mother, that they might actually succeed. But I thought wrong. Yes they succeeded in creating a walking hospital, but his mother wasn't the one who was given that power. It was him. So she denied their deal. And they took Bausotronio for themselves."

"Damn. How many years older are you then him?"

"Your years are longer then ours. Mine was eleven months to you and his was six months and two weeks to you. Technically he's thirty something and I'm twenty-seven. He's older then me to you. But I'm about seven years older. It's very confusing." 

"So you're like way older then you seem. Wow. And he's older then he seems too. How long will he live?"

"The average lifespan of a Baus is about two hundred and seven years. To him. So technically on this planet he's going to be able to live longer then you or I." 

"And the Slelvect are from where?"

"Selvatrazonio. About three thousand light years from Bausotronio. Their entire planet is ancient. They're ancient. I was told back when I lived on Bausotronio that their people sent about a third of their race to different parts of the Galaxy. And having their in-advanced technology, several generations went by as they were on their ship. Those fuckers are extinct now. The true race of Slelvect was caring and nurturing. I know because I heard my fathers' stories about them when they had traveled along side each other. Mark, they evolved to kill and hate themselves. I feel so sorry for them. And there's literally nothing I can do to help them." 

"Why doesn't Jack know all of this?" 

"Because I haven't told him yet. And Mason hasn't explained anything to him. And maybe if I'm right, his mother made sure to put the medic in charge of what happened to him once he reached here. So it must've locked up his planets history from shared memory in the back of his brain. We all got one. The entire planetary system that had life was given a shared memory. But it was tampered with or I just am damaged. Because I can't remember certain things." 

"Mark?! Glitch?! He's waking up!" Twyn was staring down at me with relief written all over her face. My chest didn't hurt anymore and my sides were succumbed with a dull pain. 

"Twyn! Are his eyes green and glowing?!" My eyes began to itch and hurt. My vision was blurring and erupting with colours I didn't even know existed. I started to internally scream at Sam asking him what was wrong. 

"Yes!" 

"Get away from him!" I'm so scared. I don't know what's happening. And Sam isn't responding.


	21. Chapter 20

"Sean! Keep your eyes open!" Glitch slid down next to me and placed her cold hand on my face. "What do you see?"

To be honest I don't know exactly what it is that I'm looking at. There are so many colours. So many different things that I can see clearer. "I see... more than before. What is it that I'm seeing?"

"Describe what you see to me." I looked over at her. Her eyes were red and glowing with a faint green light. Her face was absolutely terrifying. Besides the menacing grin and teeth, everything else was covered by the red mist. I don't understand what I'm seeing. 

"You look like you're a psychotic murderer," I looked up towards the night sky. Everything is brighter and I could tell how close each star that dotted the sky was. "The stars are all so far away." 

"Yes they are. Sean, what you're experiencing is an energy imbalance inside your body. While you were knocked out, your body created too much energy for itself to handle. So now it's putting that extra energy somewhere where it can be used properly without causing any injuries. I'm glad that it's just your eyes and not your hearing too. You'd be in agony. Basically what you're seeing, is different sections of the light spectrum. Light that no one here at least can see. You probably have several shades of infrared and ultraviolet light surging through your vision. It's beautiful but it's deadly. Don't stare for too long at the stars. You'll go blind." 

"Thanks for the warning. And why do you look like a completely different person then when I saw you before this happened?"

"I have an 'invisible side to myself'. You do too. Pretty much everyone does. The light you see reflecting off of us, is reflecting the energy from our souls. Based on how pure your soul is, the nicer it looks in infraviolet. Which is the vision you're currently seeing in. I don't exactly have the nicest soul. But I bet Mark is good."

"How long will this last?" This is the chance of a lifetime and I don't want to waist it. 

"It'll go away depending on how much energy you had built up. I'm not sure how long it will last. Enjoy it while you can." My body is really cool how it allows me to see things that humans can't. 

For once in this hectic life I live, I'm actually happy that I'm not a human. That's saying a lot. Because I would trade races in a heartbeat because I don't think I deserve this kind of power. I know so many other people who deserve this experience more than I. 

I got up and stumbled over to Mark. He was laying on a small blanket that was spread out on the sand. Twyn wasn't anywhere to be seen. Where did she go? "Twyn?!" I called out to her. 

"Jack? Are you alright? I'm right here." I twisted around and still didn't see her. What the hell? "I'm right here silly." I felt a hand land on my shoulder. 

"Twyn, I can't see you... What's going on? Why can't I see you?!" I started to freak out. I ran my hands through my hair. 

Glitch came up behind me and turned me around to face her. "Sean, you need to calm down! You're body is giving off lethal amounts of your power. Calm down."

It was true. I felt it taking over. I just need to calm down and wait until my vision returns to normal. I took in deep breaths to slow my breathing. 

"Jack, come sit down." Mark motioned me towards him. The only thing abnormal about Mark was his eyes. They were more or less pure black. Like a demon's only with a hint of kindness. His smile is welcoming. He just in general is a good person with a few flaws. Hence his eyes. 

"Mark, thank you." He looked at me confused. 

"You're always allowed to sit next to me-"

"No. I mean... Thank you. For being here. I don't think I could've conquered my fears without you. I'm just really glad you're my friend."

"Oh. Well you're welcome, Jack. You're worth every single drop of blood I will or will not shed. And I think I'm more then just a friend. I consider you more then a friend." I smiled. 

"Jack, you're honestly the nicest person I've ever met." Twyn spoke up somewhere behind me. I turned around to face her. I could see an outline of her. That meant this vision was starting to fade. 

"Thanks, Twyn. You're pretty nice yourself." I smirked and turned back towards the scene of baron desert. I forgot that I still have no idea where we were. Hopefully near the base. 

"Sean, I'm sorry I couldn't get in contact sooner. You were just so weak that I couldn't make the connection. Again I'm sorry. But on the bright side, I fixed your lungs and ribs. Just try to not walk around too much. The solution isn't exactly dry yet." I let out relieved sigh. 

"Sam. You're the man." I smiled up at the open sky. The stars slowly being swallowed up into their original state. Or whatever you'd call my vision before the infraviolet experience.


	22. Chapter 21

We returned to the base after a long night which held almost no sleep for me. I didn't want to waste the experience on sleeping because I knew that I most likely won't be able to have this chance again. 

The moon was swallowed by the horizon and the sun soon shown in the open sky. I still could see traces of the infraviolet light every now and then throughout the ride. It was mostly beautiful but like Glitch said, I shouldn't stare at the stars. Because damn... they hurt more then the sun in regular vision. 

Olive was waiting outside for us. I honestly have never been more happy to see anyone ever before. I could tell she felt the same. I opened the the door and stepped out hesitantly. 

"Sean... I'm so glad to see you." She rushed up to me and wrapped her arms around me. I didn't smile. Or hug her back. It didn't seem right to do. "What's wrong?" She whispered into my neck. 

The regret and dread sunk in. I hope to god she doesn't know. Because the way she's acting, she doesn't know much. She's just extremely happy to see us. But I can't be happy to see her. Or at least not as much as I would like to. 

"Sean? What's wrong?" I couldn't help but hug her back now. What I was about to tell her would break her. 

"I- I just... killed millions of people. Maybe even billions." Her breath stopped. She pulled away and couldn't stop from crying. She stumbled away in her heels back inside. I stuffed my hands into the small pockets in my torn jeans. 

Mark placed his hand on my shoulder before pushing me forward with himself inside the reenforced doors that separated all these people from the rest of the world. 

"Sean! You DID NOT KILL THOSE PEOPLE! YOU FUCKING TRIED TO SAVE THEM!" Olive stomped over to us with a lab top in her hands. She motioned for us all to sit. She clicked the play button on the screen. It showed a small blip that I'm guessing was Mark and I. The spaceship could be seen in the back. It was getting ready to fire. I couldn't bear to watch anymore, ashamed of myself for allowing this to happen. "Sean! Look at the screen." I stared at her with wet eyes. "Look at it." She said through gritted teeth. I gulped and did as she asked. 

The video showed me throwing my green energy towards the machine that was creating the beam. It hit just after it fired. I felt several years roll down my cheeks. 

"This was not your fault! This was their fault! You saved the other people of this world, Sean! Don't believe that this was your fault." She sighed and took the computer in her hands. She walked away leaving Mark and I stranded in a sea of agents who could care less about who I was. 

"Jack, I'm sorry." Mark put his hand on my back and started to rub in circles trying to comfort me. "I'm so sorry."

I only stared into the control room across from where we were sitting. 

~•~•~•~•~

I watched as some control officers cuffed Glitch into supposedly unbreakable restraints like the ones I had only stronger. She didn't put up a fight until she saw me. 

"Sean? Sean! SEAN! Tell them I'm with you! Help me!" She pleaded. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. But I didn't have to do anything. 

One of the people that was pushing her back to her room I'm guessing stopped and turned to me. "Is she useful to you?" He looked so done with this situation. 

"Y- yes. Glitch is useful." Dammit I stuttered. 

"Well, Ms. Red. You can stay." He removed the cuffs. Thankfulness was shown throughout her face. 

"You're welcome." I winked at her. I probably shouldn't have done that. I would really not like to be transformed into some jackbot like Evie and Boibot. I don't want to talk nonsense. And wink all the time. 

"Where's Twyn?" Mark suddenly asked. Glitches face lost all its colour. "What?" He noticed too. 

"I thought she came in with you." We all turned to the exit. 

"Mark, you should go and see if you can find her." I whispered to him. He nodded and took off towards the door. 

Glitch and I traveled to Mason's lab. That is until I saw Twyn being dragged out of the snack center... cafeteria... whatever by two guards. 

"Get off me! I'm here with Jack and Mark!" She started to struggle against them. Then you caught my eye. "Jack!" Her smile grew. 

I smiled back. The guards let go of her. She ran straight at me. I was immediately engulfed in a hug that I probably won't be able to get out of anytime soon. She's kind of a little crazy about me. I noticed that in the first two hours of meeting her. 

Mark came speeding down the corridor with Mason and another man after him. Glitch, Twyn, and I stepped away from Mason's door to his lab. 

"Hey Jack, this is Sebastian. He's pretty cool." Mark smirked and went straight into the lab. Sometimes I honestly don't know how I know him. But I'm glad I do. 

"Greetings. As Mark said, I'm Sebastian. I'm in charge of keeping control of everything that goes on with all the people involved with missions." 

"So like you're the advisor of control?"

"Exactly." He pushed his long hand through his slick black hair that was pulled into a little bun in the back. His hand had a golden ring on his finger. Probably meaning he's married. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to 'control'." He walked off. 

I must say, if I didn't know any better, he's not someone I would mess with. Just the way he walks is enough to stop someone up. And his fashion sense must cost a fortune. 

"Jack, you coming?"

"Uhh. Yeah." I stepped into the lab after Twyn. Mason has been working up a storm in here. For sure.


	23. Chapter 22

"Turn it off! I think it's crushing my elbow!" Mason and I were scrambling around trying to find the right tools for Mark's suit. It works, just a little too well. The lower half of the suit was made perfectly to fit him and there's nothing else we should do but the upper half keeps collapsing in on itself for some reason. "JUST TURN THE GOD DAMN MACHINE OFF!" 

Mason and I looked at each other as if we knew that's what we had to do. I nodded and pulled the plug. It was pretty hard to pull out. For gods SAKE! Don't take that out of CONTEXT! 

Mark quickly unhooks the machinery that was connecting his arms and torso to the rest of the suit and stumbles out with a few shallow breaths. 

"Are you alright, Mark?" His hands were on his knees and sweat gleamed on his forehead. His arms and legs were shaking. 

"No... I think I know what happened though. The field capacitors were crooked. Basically we created a black hole in my suit that didn't cause any mass destruction. If anything, it would've only broken my wrist or arm. So we need to straighten them out in order for them to be activated properly." He stood up straight and took out a screwdriver. From his pocket.

"Jack, could come here for a second?" Mark motioned me towards him and pointed to the supposed arm of the suit that was crushing his. "Hold it a little bit to the right and down. Hold it tight." I did as he told. The screwdriver was inserted in between two panels of whatever metal this was. I heard a clicking sound as he drew the screwdriver back out. "Thanks." I put my hands down and walked away. 

I'm not so sure I should be helping with the building part of this project. It's not exactly my cup of tea. I'm a whale biologist, damnit! 

"Mark, I don't think I can help as much as you want me too." 

"Jack, please don't belittle yourself like that." Mark gave me a hurt look. 

"I just don't think I'm a big help in here. Maybe I could train or something?" He smiled. I smiled back at him. I feel like a kid talking to his parents about wanting to quit the softball team. It's entirely unnerving to think that. 

"Ok. Be careful, Sean." He never calls me Sean. That's weird for him. 

"Yeah." I left the lab. Mason was busy on his computer typing in weird symbols. I don't know. I'm just gonna get out of there. 

I go back to my room and decide to record a video. I haven't for a while. It's been like four days or something. I think I'll do like an art type thing. Because the whole time I could see in infraviolet, inspired me enough to try and paint what I saw. Or try too. My art skills suck balls. 

I sit down in my chair. It feels almost foreign. Have I really not sat in my swivel chair for that long? Wow. 

I take out a few paints from underneath my desk. I've had them for a while now and I'm not sure how I'm going to do this. There's a drawing pad over near my bed. I scoot over to it and bring it back over to my desk. 

"Sam, you wouldn't happen to be any good at painting would you?"

"Sean, do I look like I can paint? I'm a freaking master." 

"Well you wouldn't mind helping, would you?" The full pain filled my chest but it subsided as soon as it came. But Sam didn't show. Instead I saw my hand start to swell. "What the fuck, Sam?!" He's literally my hand now. What?

"You said you wanted help. So I'm helping by being your hand." This is too weird... Too weird! 

"Sam. Please get out of my hand. I need them both. I kinda thought you were going to come out anyway. You've been cramped in my chest for a long time." Sam's like a teenager I swear on me mum. 

He slid off my skin and started to fly around. He seemed happy. "See?" 

"Sean, shut up." 

"Ok damn. You're a little cranky aren't you." He didn't answer. Just time to start the video. 

I clicked my computers on. The screens turned immediately to the last game I played which happened to be Super Smash bros. Right before I found out Mark wasn't here. I clicked out of the game and went straight to my recording editor. 

I had an entire months worth of videos ready to be uploaded before everything happened. I put a date on each video for when they were going to be uploaded and I blew through my entire supply already. It's good that I decided today to start recording again. Otherwise my subscribers wouldn't have any content to watch. 

I started the recording only to realize my camera wasn't on. Damnit. Delete. 

I turned on everything. "*wapish* TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! My name is Jacksepticeye! I'm going to attempt to paint something amazing. I saw this beautiful thing yesterday and I have to see if I can like... um show you guys. So! I have these cheap paints," I lifted the paints up for the viewers to see. "Yeah. Um. Let's begin." I pick up my brush and dunk it in my purple paint and then the black. 

~•~•~•~•~

"And that about does it. Wow. I didn't expect it to be this good. Um. This is what I saw yesterday. It was awesome and I'm so happy with how this came out. And THANK YOU GUYS so much for watching this video! IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE LIKE A BOSS! And high fives all round. *wapish* *wapish* and I will see you, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!" 

I edited the last part to put my outro in. It played out and I watched the last part of the video before I stopped recording. "Does anyone want this picture? I think I can make posters. How does that sound? HAHAHA!" I saved the video and uploaded it. I feel so much better. Like I just painted my entire body over again. 

Ok. That sounded weird. I'm sorry.


	24. Chapter 23

"Twyn! Give it back!" I chased after her as she chuckled. She stole my hat. I need it for my next video. "Twyn!" 

"Come on, Jack? You've got to get your exercise somehow." She laughed and took off down the hallway. She disappeared behind a wall that lead down another hall. That I've never been down. I started to catch up to her but she quickly looked behind herself and turned into another room. I stumbled in after her. 

"Twyn? Please give me my hat?" Out of breath and sweating a bit, I leaned on a ledge near the door way. "Please?" I watched as she slid it over her black hair. She sweepers her fingers under the strands that were hanging out. I didn't notice that she had a blonde streak underneath all the darkness. Then she stuck her tongue out at me and walked slowly backwards up a few steps to a platform for boxing or gymnastics. I don't know. 

"You have to train. Glitch sent me to get you." 

"Oh. Well you could've just told me. I was planning on training anyway." I walked up the steps onto the platform and looked over the opposite side to see Glitch punching a punching bag. "Glitch?!" I called down to her. 

"Hey, Sean! I didn't expect you to come! Twyn must've done exactly what I told her to." Twyn suddenly came up behind me with a big grin on her face. 

"I certainly did!" She took off my hat and slapped into my chest. Then proceeded to push past me down the steps towards Glitch. I just stood there dumbfounded and confused. 

Glitch stopped pounding the bag and looked up at me flashing her teeth like as if she were challenging me. Was she? Is that what she's doing? 

"Sean, when another Bausotronian flashes their teeth like that, it means that they wish to fight with you. But not to hurt but to train."

"But she's not a Bausotronian, Sam. What does this mean to her?" I'm freaking out now. Her smile is creeping me out. And the fact that her teeth are sharper than mine. 

"I'm challenging you to a duel, Sean! Get ready to let your powers blossom into something more!" She jumped up and flew right to me until her face was mere centimeters from touching my nose with hers. Then flew to the ceiling and fell down the platform. I stared in awe as her mist swirled around her. 

"I- I don't know how to-" 

"I don't care. I'm going to go easy on you. Because I know that you're not the fighting type. Except in those virtual worlds that appear on your television screens. Which hardly correspond to real life." My heartbeat accelerated extremely fast. I didn't want to fight anyone. Not yet anyway. The only person I would want to fight is one of those creatures. 

"Look, Glitch. I don't want to fight you." Her face started to twitch to the left. "Glitch?"

"JUST FUCKING SMILE AT ME ALREADY!" And I did. She smirked at me before charging straight at my chest. 

"WOAH!" I swiftly stepped to the side. And sort of screamed like a girl s I did. Have you ever had a red rhino that was full of rage charge at you? No? Well that's exactly what Glitch is like. Scary as all hell. 

"Make your move!" I watched as she pushed herself up. I moved cautiously towards her until suddenly something pushed me from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw a red hand made of her mist pointing behind me. "Make your move, Sean!" She yelled at me. 

I stood up as fast as I could. She made a few hand motions before a giant glowing blue and red ball came hurtling towards me. I jumped out of the way. More like jumped fifteen feet into the air. "Face me like a motherfucking man, Sean!" I gulped down my fear hoping I won't have to continue for too much longer. 

"Glitch! I don't want to fight!" 

"We aren't fighting! Technically, I'm trying to see what you need help with. Like your attacks and stance." She paused. "Actually... Yeah we are fighting. More like I'm fighting!" 

I descended to the floor while she set up her next attack. I threw a punch at her. I missed of course but she stumbled back a bit. "There you go!" She smiled wider than before. 

She threw two punches aimed at my face but I bent backwards and nearly crumbled to the floor. I think I'd be pretty good at limbo. Based on how far back I just bent. I grunted as I rose back up to meet her face. I think she may have tripped or something because her lips suddenly touched mine and she sort of fell on top of me. My eyes grew as wide as saucers. 

Glitch was kissing me. I pulled away. "Glitch! You were enjoying that too much. Now get off of me." I don't like her like that. She's not my type. And I don't think I could handle any kind of relationship right now. Especially since my family just died. Oh god. 

"Sean, I'm sorry. I don't mean to. I just... I." We both stood up. I brushed the dust off my pants and shirt. "Sean?" 

"Glitch, I'm sure you didn't mean to. I get it. It was an accident." I turned away and headed out the door. While I was walking towards the door I heard her curse and punch her bag. It wasn't a big deal though. Right?


	25. Chapter 24

"Okay, Mark? You need to steady the engines in your feet. They're working too hard." Mason said into the microphone that allowed him to communicate with Mark. We actually got to test out his prototype of the suit. So far all the trails have been pretty good. Except for when the suit is submerged in water for more then two minutes. 

"Mason, the engines are steady it's the hands that aren't working right. The left is weaker than the right but it's not pulsing out sparks like the right is. We need to fix them before we move on to the next prototype. And Jack, if you're going to sit there smiling like an idiot, please at least try to make me laugh." I smiled even wider then before. I'm not sure I have any jokes right now. But I doubt that'll last much longer. 

I clicked the button and replied, "So what did the left ball say to the right ball?" After some silence, I answer my own question. "Don't talk to the guy in the middle, he's a dick." I can clearly hear Mark trying to hold in his laughter. I even cracked a smile. 

"Jack, how the fuck did you come up with that so quick?" 

"Because I LOVE BALLS!" I shout into the microphone. The microphone started to shriek. I quickly clasped my ears to dampen the sound but it didn't really help. "Oh god. I'm so sorry, Mark." 

"Yep. I always knew there was a reason why you always used two dampeners instead of one. And now I know that reason." I smiled and sat back down in my chair. I sunk into it hoping Mark wouldn't ask me to do anything else. I don't think I can handle. 

Mason pushed a few buttons and Marks suit suddenly erupted with a red colour radiating off the metal. The chamber that he was testing in moved so much that it literally slid across the ground. Why wasn't it connected to anything? Oh. Oh... It was. 

"Mason?! What did you do?! My head is killing me! Get me out of here!" Mason and I jumped up only I jumped up to get down to his testing chamber while Mason was opening the door. My heart was pounding in both my ears. I quickly ran down the flight of stairs to the testing area. 

I reached his chamber and waited for the doors to slide open. They didn't. Why weren't they opening? "Jack?!" Mark screamed from the inside. 

I gritted my teeth and punched the doors with a slight pinch of my energy. They shattered within contact. Mark was surrounded by the red smoke stuff. He was huddled in the corner of the chamber holding his head in between his metal covered hands. I'd never seen him seem so scared before in my life. And you should see some of his FNAF videos. They scared the shit out of him. 

"Mark? Are you alright?!" I pulled myself inside and crouched down in order to not choke on whatever the smoke was. "Mark?"

"J-Jack?" He turned around to face me. His face still covered by the metal mask. "I don't know what happened... Mason must've hit a major circuit that triggered a chemical reaction in my suit. I need to get it off as fast as possible. No telling how much of my body is covered in whatever chemical that was." He said that so calmly. I nodded and led him out of the chamber. 

I tore the mask right off the body of the suit to make sure he was alright. His eyes were closed. "Mark, open your eyes." When he did, I shook my head and turned away. What the hell was that chemical?!

"Jack? What's wrong?! What happened?! Jack?! JACK?!" I only stood there watching as he ripped the rest of his suit off.


	26. Chapter 25

"Mark! How're you feeling?! Is your head still buzzing?! Open your eyes!" Mason kept shouting at Mark while he drifted in and out of consciousness. I stayed against the wall curled into a ball with my tail wrapped around my knees. 

Mark's eyes were freaking out. They were burnt red and pink where the white should've been. Whatever chemical that was, Mark's infected with it so its supposedly hurt him. I don't know how bad it injured him but I hope it's only the eyes that are bad. 

"Jack? What's happening?" Mark said with a shaky breath. I moved over to him slowly. Mason was checking all his vital organs on his scanner thing. By the look on Mason's face, his body is okay. Besides the excessive amounts of Nc-46 and whatever chemical was created inside the suit. He took a lot of that in. 

"Mark, you're going to be alright. Your eyes were effected the most out of the rest of your body. Just hold still while I go and get a paramedic." I quickly burst to my feet and ran straight to the medical center to grab a few nurses. 

~•~•~•~•~

I waited patiently or as patient as I could be while I waited for Mark's results. They said he was doing fine, but they would keep him hooked up to a machine throughout the night to make sure. 

"Mr. McLoughlin? Mark would like to see you." I burst up from my chair. Relief fell upon my body as I swiftly followed the nurse to his room. "We were able to extract most of the Nc-46 but there is a lot of some unknown chemical still lodged in places that we just cannot reach. He's still pretty weak. Just don't freak him out." She explained to me. 

I slid the door open and walked straight inside to one of the chairs that was pulled up to his bed. "Mark, how are you feeling?"  
He turned his head towards me. 

"I don't know. My chest hurts, I'm breathing fast, my head is buzzing and I can't see anything except red. I'm not sure I'm okay. I know I'm not screaming in pain anymore. And I refuse to put that god forsaken suit on again." 

"I promise I will destroy it tonight when you fall asleep. And I'm so sorry I- I... " I cliched my chest and groaned a small bit. Nothing hurt, it's just heavy. So heavy. "Ughhh..." 

"You okay there, Jackaboy? Jack?" My vision started to swirl. What the hell is happening to me? Sam?! SAM?!

"Sean! Just keep breathing! You're gonna be  fine. There's just this toxic gas in the room. I need to make a serum to line your lungs with so that you can breathe. Since you aren't human, I have to artificially make this serum. It's toxic for you. You're lucky to have me." I started to choke. Sam! Hurry the fuck up. I struggled to breathe for the next few seconds. Mark began to freak out after my eyes started watering. 

"Jack? What's wrong?" I could feel a fluid like substance flowing into an area in my chest. I could feel it helping me breathe. I took in four deep breaths before I could see clearly again. "Jack?"

"My freaking lungs failed," I stared at him. "What the hell..." I whispered to myself. "Sam, is everything good in there?" 

"Sean, you're fist set of lungs are inoperative. The second set literally almost burst and your brain is switching your sight with hearing. You're hearing colours and seeing sounds. You will be fine. But I suggest you find out what caused your lungs to shit tight." I blink a few times before swallowing a sudden fear. 

"Jack?" 

"Im fine, Mark. I was just choking on this weird gas that's like in this room. I don't know. It's apparently extremely toxic to me. Probably because I don't have this weird serum in my lungs like you humans do." I smiled to reassure him that I was fine. Mark didn't look like he was reassured though. In fact there was an expression that lined his face that told me he didn't believe that I was okay. "Mark, I'm fine." 

"Jack, is this my fault? Am I poisoning you? That chemical inside me must be the thing that's hurting you." I gulped and sat back in my chair realizing the hidden logic that was just shoved in front of my face. "I'm so sorry about that." I nodded and looked out the glass walls into the hallway. 

"I honestly don't know. I just know that whatever it is, it's toxic to me. But I'm fine now. It's not your fault. Please don't ever think that." I looked back at him. The white parts of his eyes were a slight pinkish colour while the brown was glossed over with a red tint. I don't know but that looks like what I had seen earlier today. 

This chemical was changing him. I thinks it's only physical but it could change him mentally. I can already tell he's not as short as he was this morning. Based off of the bed he's laying in, I'd say that he's grown at least an inch since this morning. This is bad. I know it's his dream to be tall but I'm not sure it should happen like this. This could be a dangerous chemical. 

"Jack, what's wrong?" 

"I think you're changing." His eyes grew wide and his breath stopped. He was scared. I have no idea how scared he is but I know that I'm terrified for him. 

I'm honestly terrified.


	27. Chapter 26

I was kicked out of Marks room while they prepped him for surgery again. I kept shoving my fingernails into my mouth to chew them. I'm actually really surprised they haven't fallen off yet. 

I was heading back to my room when I heard Twyn yelling at someone in her room which should have been soundproofed. Unless it was and I just have awesome hearing. I took a closer look. Nope. Her door was just open a smidgen. Dammit. I put my ear up against her door. 

I probably shouldn't be eavesdropping on her it's just that she's so secretive. And I haven't seen her talking to anyone except Glitch or Olive. Mason steers clear of her. So I think. But enough about that. Time to listen in on her. 

"- you trust that I'm making the right decision when I say that I'm not going to do anything for you anymore. It's wrong and you of all people should know that! So please don't make me do this." She paused. I couldn't hear who she was talking to. I strained to listen but decided that one side of the conservation is better then none. "No. I won't. He's too nice to me. I can't! Why would I do that to him?! Why would you even think about doing that to him in the first place?! Jack is probably one of the sweetest and selfless people that I've ever met. If you want to do that to him, you'll have to do it yourself." She was talking about me? Who to? "Oh... Are you serious?" She stopped again. I could hear her breathing start to get heavier. She was crying. Why? "No. I'll do it. Just please don't hurt my little sister. If you even lay a claw on her, I swear I will hunt you down and torture you until you beg for mercy. I'll do it. Just give me forty eight hours... Thirty? No I can't do this is on thir- oh. Okay. I'll see what I can do. But don't expect me to come back after I get my sister." She hung up and walked over to her desk. 

I peeked in at her room. She had a hand covering her mouth as her eyes were filling with her tears. I stood up from my crouched position and pushed her door open. She whipped around to face me and her eyes lit up with fear before she quickly wiped away any evidence of her meltdown. 

"Hey, Jack." She said in a small voice. 

"What's wrong?" I already knew. I just wants to see if she would tell me. I gave her a concerned look before walking slowly up to her. I wrapped my arms around her as she buried her face in my shirt. "Hey. Shh. Shhh. It's alright." 

"N-no it's not, Jack. I-I... I... My sister isn't doing well." At least she attempted to tell me. And still revealed a small bit of the truth. "I'm horrible person. I'm such a horrible person! I-"

"No. Twyn, you will never ever be a horrible person. Why would you think that?" I relied as calmly as I could. 

"Because of this... thing. I c-can't! I can't! I can't, I can't, I can't!" She started to squeeze me harder then before. It was a little bit hard to breathe now but as long as she felt okay or at least a little better, I'll suffer through this. "Jack... I'm such a moron! I shouldn't have trusted them!" 

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Trusted who?" 

"These fucking horrible people. I don't even think they're people. They're just monsters that pretend to be something they could never be! Why did I let my sister go with them?!" I closed my eyes and took in several deep breaths before realizing who she might have been talking about. My eyes shot open and I broke away from our hug. 

"Are you talking about those creatures?" I held onto her shoulders making sure she couldn't turn and run. She just kept balling her eyes out right there. I waited for a few seconds. 

"I-I don't know! I don't know who they are! They just said that I could trust them with my sister! I shouldn't have let her go! Jack, you have to help me!" I was shocked. Twyn has a sister that's probably in the hands of some nasty people. I pulled her back into a hug and tried to soothe her through another crying session. 

"I'm sure it's not your fault, Twyn." I rubbed her back a slight bit. "What can I do?" She leaned I close to my ear and with a shaky breath she whispered into my ear,

"You can do t-this." 

Before I could even react, she plunged a knife into my stomach and stepped back as I gasped. 

I stumbled back onto the floor clutching the knife and trying to pull it out. Twyn was still crying next to me. She grabbed ahold of my hands and pushed the bade further into my body. I couldn't scream and Sam was freaking out. 

"I'm so sorry, Jack... I-I..." She took the knife out and plunged it back in. I couldn't stay conscious for too much longer. One thing was for sure though. I couldn't trust Twyn. Not anymore at least. 

I struggled to stay awake or even let Sam out of my chest to go get Mark or someone but it just wasn't happening. I gasped once more before the room faded to black. I couldn't did like this... could I?


	28. Chapter 27

(3rd POV)

Twyn began to panic as she began to realize what she'd just done. Thoughts of regret and sadness were the only thoughts left. She needed to find a way to get Jack out of the base in order to deliver him to her employers. 

Since she knew he had Sam, he wouldn't be hurt or unconscious for long. Twyn had to decide on what to do. Getting him out without being noticed was her number one priority. It was going to be difficult with all the cameras and agents around. 

She pulled out her phone once again and dialed the dreaded numbers of her employers. It rung three times before they picked up. 

"I've done it. I can't get him nor I out without being noticed. You should teleport him. I have your device." It was silent on the other end. Nothing but the slight tone of static was heard. "Sir? Are you there?" Her voice slowly became shaken with fear for what could've happened. 

"Yes, Ms. Twyn. You've done well. However, your sister has escaped my custody. I no longer know where she is. You can activate the device when you're ready to send him." His voice sounded so cold. Almost like he couldn't care less about what had happened to her sister. This man was making her tense up with anger. 

"You told me that she would be with you until I did this! You fucking bastard! I literally talked to you about her not even ten minutes ago! How the fuck could she escape that quick?!" Twyn fumed with rage and hatred as she realized that she'd been tricked into doing this. They never had her sister. For all she knew, she was dead in their home. "You lied to me?! Just so that I would do this for you?! You sick motherfucker!" She slammed her phone shut and threw it across her room. It shattered when it hit the wall. 

Twyn crouched next to Jack's unmoving body and attempted to throw him over her shoulder. It was much harder then she thought. He seemed smaller then he really was. With a few struggled huffs of breath, she managed to put his arm around her neck and support his body with her other hand. 

She struggled down the hallway towards the hospital wing of the seemingly never ending underground building. A few guards stopped to help get Jack to the emergency room. With them, Twyn was able to move faster to get in then out again. She didn't want to have to answer their questions. For the truth was too much for even her to handle. 

~•~•~•~•~

(Jacks POV)

I awoke to a burning in my stomach region. I looked up and saw a few women dressed as nurses doing something in the corner of the small room we were in. I blinked once before sitting up. The burning in my stomach grew with every inch. I grunted and looked down at it. The sheets were stained red with blood. I think I know where it came from. I lifted the sheet to see my shirt cut through and an irritated scar. 

I gulped and turned to stand up. But before I could the nurses turned around with shocked faces. My blood ran cold. I wanted to leave, though I'm not sure I can do that as easily now. Great. 

"Uh. Hi, ladies. I'm just gonna go." I stood up on my feet. They were bare. So much for not having cold feet. 

"Mr. McLoughlin, you have to stay." I looked up to her. Confusion spread throughout my thoughts. 

"W-why?" 

"You haven't been examined yet. Plus we still have to dissect you. Wouldn't want our studies to go to waste now would we?" She gave me the most evil smile ever then turned around and picked up a needle full of blue liquid. 

"Holy fuck. No thank you!" I ran to the door and slid if open before sprinting through the emergency room. The glass doors that separated the hospital wing from the rest of the building were closed and probably locked to make sure I couldn't leave. 

This wouldn't slow me down. I just had to run fast enough to break through the glass. It shouldn't be too hard. I braced myself for the impact by shielding my face with my arms. The glass shattered around me along with leaving several if not thousands of tiny cuts along my arms and feet. And maybe a few on my tail too but I couldn't worry about that now. 

The glass went everywhere so it was hard to not step on any. What sucks is that I've broken several windows and mirrors this past month that its almost unnerving about how little cuts I've received. However, I am probably a really fast healer so it makes sense. 

I kept running to my room. Only to pass Twyn's. Why had she done this? And why wasn't she behind bars? Or in cuffs? I barged into her room only to find her on her bed with her legs in between her arms staring at a painting with teary eyes. Me being my extremely soft self, decided to confront and try to understand rather then cuss her out. Even though that's what I really want to do. 

"Twyn?" She turned her towards me. Her eyes filled with even more tears then before. "No no no. Don't cry." I kneeled down in front of her as she buried he head deeper in to the depths of her arms. "Twyn? What happened?" I say up on her bed and put my arm on her shoulder. "Twyn?" I asked once again before she lifted her head up to face me. 

"I-I tried to do something I shouldn't have done. Please forgive me! Please f-forgive me!" She cried even harder. 

"I do. Twyn, I do." I rubbed her arm with comfort. 

"I thought that o-once you were delivered, I would get to see my sister again. But h-he didn't know w-where she was! I bet he never had her in the first place! It was all just a big set up so that you'd be in their hands and I'd be arrested! I'm so sorry, Jack!" Blackmail's a bitch. 

I understand. If I were in her situation, I would've done the exact same thing. Twyn, I forgive you. 

Hopefully all this will work out as it should. But if not, I just hope that Twyn and her sister will be safe. Even though she just betrayed me. She's got a good heart. Though I'm still not exactly sure why I couldn't see her with my infraviolet vision. I don't think now is the right to ask though. 

"Twyn, you're gonna be ok. I'm really sorry you've had to endure this much pain and betrayal." I whispered softly. 

"I betrayed you, Jack. Doesn't that make me a bad person?" 

"It depends on what you do after you betray that person. You chose to save me rather then turn me in. That not only means you betrayed me but you betrayed your employer too. So no. You're not a bad person. Also, did you know about the nurse in there?" 

"No, why?" 

"I think they wanted to dissect me."


	29. Chapter 28

I'm still not sure that I should trust Twyn. She seems to not want to do anything more for this employer that shes been associated with but that doesn't mean that she's doing those things because she wants to. She's doing them because she has to and is probably being forced to do. I don't know. She doesn't seem like the kind of person to just give in like that unless something she wants or needs is on the line. Hence what happened with her sister. 

"Sean, you think way too much on these types of things." 

Really, Sam? I think to much? You should try living inside this brain for a day. There's always crazy shit going through it. And I can't exactly help but think about it. It literally just happened like not even an hour ago. I'm pretty sure I'm acting quite fine for this type of situation. 

"Whatever you say. I still think you shouldn't trust her. She's up to something and I'm not so sure it's good. Plus how do think Mark's suit suddenly burst into red smoke and released that chemical that's toxic to you? Wouldn't it make sense if it was Twyn that did something?" 

It would make sense. But she made it pretty clear that her employer only wanted me. For reasons she nor I understand. So I suppose she could've had something to do with it, I just don't think she would've done it alone. Someone else could be doing something too. 

"Hmm. True. But who do we trust enough to go near the suit? Besides you and Mason. Because we both know that Mason is too big of a teddy bear to do that to one of his heroes."

I walked into my room and saw Mark sitting in my swivel chair. I crept up behind him hoping to catch him off guard as I quickly slapped my hands on his shoulders. As I did that, I screamed very quickly. 

"Oh my fucking God! Jack, WHAT THE HELL!" He whipped around as soon as I touched him. I jumped back before he could slap me. I laughed at him. Though still not feeling at all happy. "You scared the shit out of me!" 

"Why do you think I did it?" I continued to laugh only to be interrupted by Sam. 

"Marks eyes are still freaky. You should ask him how he feels." I slowly stopped laughing. 

"So uh. Mark, how're you feeling?" He shook his head and turned back around in my chair towards the computer screen. He was playing happy wheels. I watched him and realized he'd been recording the entire time. With my equipment. 

"Oh I'm doing just fine, Jack... I'm just enjoying a little time alone with myself playing happy wheels. I'm fine." He didn't look away from the screen. He's obviously lying but what can I do about that? That's right; nothing. 

"Ok. Well if you need me, I'll be browsing the Interwebs on my phone on my bed in my room that you're currently in." I said with a smirk before proceeding to smile and wave at the camera. I slowly walked backwards to my bed and jumped on top of it. 

I opened up Tumblr on my phone only to see an ass ton of people requesting things and sending me shit. I sighed and clicked my phone off to stare at the ceiling. It's amazing really, that I can still see traces of the infraviolet light throughout my daily life. So I guess it will never truly go away. 

Though I'm still concerned about Twyn's soul. I couldn't see her. Why would that happen? 

"You're being a doof again, Sean! It's literally floating right under your nose." I rolled my eyes. 

If you're so smart, Sam, then why don't you tell me?

"Well you see, if I do that, then you don't get to use your brain for this. Now, what doesn't have a soul?" 

I don't know. That's why I was asking you to tell me. I honestly don't- oh. Dead people don't have souls. But she can't be dead. 

"I don't think she's dead, Sean. I think she's got some kind of device that hides her soul. Like that cloak thing in Harry Potter." 

Yeah. Well duh, Sam. She's alive. I've felt her heart beat. 

"Wait. I hope you don't mean what I thin-"

What the fuck, Sam?! No! I felt it when we were hugging! Why do you think like that?!

"I pretty have the same mind as you. So it's you who thought of that. Not me." 

I literally just closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep while Mark finished up his video. He probably doesn't have his equipment so that's why he's using mine. Which o can understand. It's just, does he even know how to use it?

"Probably not." I smiled a bit. 

I got comfortable on my bed and slowly drifted off into a confusing sleep. Which led to even more confusing dreams and thoughts that I'm not so sure are as accurate as they appear.


	30. Chapter 29

I heard a knock and then a crash. I bolted upright only to see Mark on the floor. He obviously caused the crashing sound based on the scene in front of me. He was on the floor with one of my pairs of headphones on his head and my swivel chair tipped over behind him. 

"Are you alright, Mark?" I said while trying to hold back my laughter. He looked up at me and shook his head in disbelief. Or at least I think that's what it was. He quickly got up and brushed off the dust from the floor. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." He went to get the door. I would've gotten it if I wasn't all snug and warm underneath my covers. I closed my eyes again. 

"Sean? Come on. You've got to train." Glitch yelled at me from the doorway. I rolled over and groaned at her. Before long a felt something grab my waist and throw me up into the air. I quickly opened my eyes just as I found myself being thrown down to the floor. I twisted my head around and saw a similar red hand being the thing that threw me. 

"FuuuuuuCK!" I may or may not have almost shit my pants because of how high I was. I hate heights! I heard Glitch whisper something to Mark before I fell back into my bed. Not as soft of a landing as you'd think. 

"Is his fear of heights really that bad?" She whispered. Mark just shrugged and walked out of my room. "Sorry, Sean! Sorry not sorry." 

"You bitch. I wasn't planning on getting up for another hour." I rolled over onto my back and got up. I realized too late that I wasn't wearing any pants. "Glitch? Could you please wait by the door?" 

"Why?"

"You know just because we're both aliens does not mean that I'm comfortable with someone watching me change clothes." She nodded a little red faced. But I expected that. She's still knew to this. Where as I grew up to know these things through the awesome parenting of my... dead family. I closed my eyes to rid my head of those thoughts. It helped a little bit. 

I quickly changed out of my dirty clothes into a new outfit. I don't really care what I put on as long as they fit and look okay for the time being. Jeans will do nicely. 

"Alright! I'm ready!" I yelled as I finished tying my laces. Glitch waited the entire time. Literally right outside my door. "Glitch? You know there was a chair you could've sat in, right?" 

"Yeah. I did. Now come on." She grabbed my shoulder and dragged me to the training studio. Or whatever you wanna call it. It's just a big room full of things that can and will be used to train. Simple as that. 

She let go of me as we approached the platform in the middle of the room. She made a few symbols with her hands before a cloud of red mist surrounded her. When it faded she stood there with two pairs of eyes and her red hair in a tight pony tail. Also her outfit was black and skin tight. Probably a training outfit. Never would've guessed! Note the sarcasm. 

"Now. You need to change into your training outfit too. Go on." What was she talking about?

"Wait, how do I do that?" She suddenly burst out laughing. I stood there still confused. "What's so funny?" 

"How could you not know how to change? Oh... you're not kidding?" I nodded. "Um... You still have Samuel, right?" 

"You mean Sam?" 

"Yeah. Is he awake?"

"I don't know. He usually says something if he is." I spoke too soon. He popped out of my chest with the familiar dull burn. I sighed and lifted my shirt up as he slid out. "Yep. He's awake." 

"Okay. Ask him to put on your battle skin." 

"Oh... kay?" Sam? You heard her right?

"Of course. You may want to brace yourself though." For what? "This." A searing pain shot from the middle of my chest down my legs and arms. I tried to keep my eyes open but it hurt to even breathe. Sam, this is torture! "It's always hard the first time." Like everything else. I waited for about another twenty seconds before the pain subsided. I opened my clenched fists and eyes. 

"Okay. That hurt like a bitch." I smiled and stood up. 

"Now, Sean, undress. Your skin should've changed to your battle skin. It's four times more resistant to 'bullets' and 'teeth' then your original skin. Mine is actually stronger but that's because I was given the treatment longer than you. Or rather your mother. But nonetheless, you still live up to her name." She smiled and helped me step up onto the platform. 

"Thanks. I don't actually know what her name was." 

"Sure you do. What's the first name that comes to mind?" I thought for a moment before something hit me. 

"Maria Jackson. That's all I got." I shrugged my shoulders. She stared and smiled with all their wicked glory. Her teeth I mean. Jeez. 

"You do remember. That's a start." Wait wait wait wait. She turned around to walk to the other end of the platform. 

"A start to what?" She turned back towards me flashing her smile once again.

"The rest of your ... our shared memory." Shared memory? Is that like regular memory but between two people? 

"Sean, shared memory is your memory bank in the back of your brain that is shared by your entire species and Glitches too. When everyone died, your memory must've either been wiped or the Medic that was in charge of you locked it up and now you're starting to unlock them one by one." I guess that makes sense. You're the man, Sam. "No. I'm just a part of the man." I smiled at his little joke. Though it could be a compliment. I don't know.


	31. Chapter 30

"Sean? We're sending a few scientists out to Africa. If you would like to join them, they're boarding now." Olive explained. I had just finished training with Glitch for the day. I mean like I would love to go out there for a while but I'm not sure I can face the entirety of the humans that lived over there. The people I failed to save. Especially my family. I saw Ireland and most of Europe suffocate because of whatever that gas was. I think some of Egypt was covered too. That's probably where we'd be headed. "Sean?"

"Uh... Yeah. I'll go. I want to... relieve myself. Sorta. I don't know. But yeah. I'm going." She stepped closer and hugged me. She was taller then me by like two inches. I'm not sure if it's because of her heels or not. But whatever. 

"You're so brave to be doing this. I'm not sure if you're entirely okay with happened over there but I just want you to know that it wasn't your fault." I know it wasn't my fault. 

I broke away and held onto her shoulders. She started to cry. "Olive? Are you alright?" I asked while pushing her hair out of her face. She looked at me with teary eyes. 

"I'm fine. Are you sure you are too?" Right as she said that, I felt a drop of water drop down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. 

I turned away and headed straight to my room. I stumbled through the hallway holding onto my head pulling at my hair. I'm a complete mess and there's literally nothing I can do. When I finally arrived at my room, Mark was busy on my computer checking his Twitter. I didn't feel like being in his company but I didn't want to be alone. 

I quickly closed the door and rushed over to my bed where I could curl into a ball and sob out my thoughts to Sam. Mark apparently saw me come in and turned around while I was curled in a ball. I swear he thinks I'm like a child. Which I kind of am. 

"Jack, what's wrong?" 

"I agreed to go see the damage of the beam..." My voice came out muffled and weak. I'm not sure if he heard that. 

"Oh. Well if it makes you feel any better, I'm going to." I unrolled a bit so I could see his face. His eyes are still freaky. I'm sure he knows already though. "Because I figured you'd want to go, so I decided that I would join so that you wouldn't feel alone." 

"I don't think I would feel alone. I think I'd feel upset and hurt if anything." 

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You tried your best." 

"Well my best isn't good enough! I could've prevented this all from happening! Mark, it's hard knowing that." He stayed silent. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blown up like that." 

"That's fine. I know this is hard for you." He turned back around and continued to check Twitter. I sighed. 

I wonder if Glitch is going. If I know her, she'll find any excuse to get out of here. Especially if Sebastien will allow it. I rolled over onto my back hearing the bed creak beneath me. 

I should probably get recording. But Mark is busy on my computer. Damnit. I sit up and decide to go check on Mason. Since I haven't exactly seen him since the accident with Marks suit. Jeez. It's been that long? Three freaking days. 

~•~•~•~•~

"Mason, you sure it's safe now? Mark shouldn't wear it if it's going to blow up like that again." He gave me a death glare before returning to pushing buttons. 

"I can assure you that whatever happened to the prototype will not happen again," he leaned in to speak to the tester that was inside the suit, " Are you ready, Freddy?" 

"Look, just because my name is Fred, doesn't give you the right to make jokes like that, four eyes." My eyes widened and I looked at Mason as he smiled while he pressed several buttons. I looked back at the test chamber monitor. "The left foot rocket is kind of weak. I'm having trouble staying afloat. Turn it off, Mason." Mason turned a key and the whole thing shut off. 

He quickly ran down to the chamber with his lab coat flailing behind him. I watched as he unlocked the doors and helped Fred out of the chamber. I could've sworn I'd seen him somewhere. 

Oh my god. He looks exactly like Patrick from the bar where I met Glitch. But Pat died in the fire. After I shot the truck. Where I rescued Twyn. Either Pat's got a twin brother or that is Pat and we're in big trouble. Like what happened with the Mark clone. Oh fuck. 

I burst from my chair and literally almost tripped down the steps from running too fast. I charged through the door and tackled Fred to the ground. Mason stared at me in shock. I tore the helmet off the suit. Fred was out cold. Shit. 

"What the hell, Jack?!" Mason yelled at me. 

"He's an imposter." I got up and brushed the dirt off my shirt. 

"That's Fred. He's not an imposter." 

"Why does he look exactly like Patrick then?" 

"They're twins. Jack, you really should ask before you jump to conclusions. Now help me carry him up to the infirmary. No telling what you broke." My heart stopped beating and I immediately wished I could take it back. Oh fuck. Fuck me. 

"Oh. Oh shit. Fuck me." I cursed under my breath. Mason just laughed it off and picked him up with his hand. He's strong for his size. Well he is an alien after all. "Fuck. I'm dead. So fucking dead." 

"Hey. Calm down. Fred's a nice guy. All you gotta do is explain to him why you thought he was an imposter. I'm sure he'll understand. Especially in your case." Oh god I hope.


	32. Chapter 31

Mason and I waited in Fred's hospital room for him to wake up. I've been feeling extremely guilty for the past few hours. It's hard knowing that the guy that you basically knocked out for no reason is probably going to punch your brains out when he wakes up. 

A sudden gasp of breath caused me to jump a little bit. Fred had came back from the dead. Not really but you know what I mean. He sat up quite fast actually. "What the fuck?" He asked as if not knowing what had happened. I guess that makes sense. 

"You're in a hospital room, Fred. Don't freak out." Mason explained as calming as possible for him at least. 

"Why am I in the hospital wing? I thought- Ohhhh. That motherfucker's gonna get it." I sunk back further into my chair and sweat began to trickle down my neck. I didn't want to get my face pounded in. Especially by that guy. 

I quickly decided that I should speak up. "I um... You see, I'm really sorry about all this. I was trying to protect my friend and in past experiences, people have gotten hurt and killed. So I was just making sure that you weren't going to do any of the things that happened last time. I'm sorry once again. I should've asked." His face softened but there was still a hint of anger. 

"Well, Damn you." He paused. "I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before. You wouldn't happen to be famous on social media, would you?" I nodded. Even though I wouldn't classify myself as 'famous'. I'm more or less known for the things I've done on social media. 

"Um. Yeah. I've got like 8 million subscribers on YouTube at the moment. I wouldn't say I'm famous though. I'm more towards known through YouTube. But yeah." He chuckled and went to stand up. "You know you should really take it easy. The nurses said that the blow to your-"

"Shut the fuck up, bitch." 

"Okay." I said in a small voice. Fred is aggressive as all hell. And I'm not sure how I should react to that. I obviously don't want to seem threatened but I can't help if he's intimidating. 

"Fred! Please don't do this! He said he was sorry!" I shut my eyes and hoped for the best. Mason was freaking out. Which isn't a good thing. At all. But what happened next caught me off guard. I was bracing myself for the worst, when I should've braced myself for the best. Fred was there in front of me; hugging me like I would fly away if he let go. 

"Calm down, Mason. You know I'm a big ol' soft teddy bear inside. I could never ever hurt someone like you. Especially when you were acting on instinct and hardship. I'd kill to have a friend like you." I smiled. This man has a wonderful heart. How could I have been so stupid. I need to stop judging him. Because I've been wrong every single time. 

"Well, if you'll allow it, I already consider you a friend." I happily commented. I'd kill to have a friend like him. Seriously. That kind of heart is worth every drop of blood. "And just so you know, my name's Sean but people call me Ja-" We broke away and he stared down at me. With broken hearted eyes. 

"Jacksepticeye. Yes I know. My brother and his girlfriend loved your videos. I cannot tell you how much I miss hearing your voice come over the speakers in my house because they'd be watching you. And to think I called you an annoying piece of shit YouTuber. That is, before... Pat." His eyes started to well up with tears. 

"I'm so sorry. That was all my fault. I shouldn't have stopped the van. Pat seemed like an awesome person from what I got from the fifteen minutes we spent chatting. But seriously, I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. I know that you had good reason. And that you aren't exactly the smartest person in the world." I smirked and pretty much walked out of there. I heard from Olive that the scientists were heading out at ten twenty-five. And that is have to get there before hand to help load the damn jet. 

I hurried past several doors to finally find her office. She said to meet her here. Why wasn't she here? I glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It read ten twelve. I started to freak out a little bit inside. Olive was a no show yet again. 

Not even two minutes after my arrival, Glitch burst through the door panting and covered in sweat. She scowled and grabbed my hand and pulled me through the control room towards a giant metal door. "Glitch? What're you doing?"

"Taking you to docking. Olive's sorry for not showing up sooner. So she sent me to come pick you up." 

"Oh. Well, are you going-"

"No. I have no intentions over there. Or at least no good ones." She pushed the metal doors open with a quick deep breath. I held mine until a room full of vehicles and airplanes was revealed. I'm guessing this is the docking station. 

I returned to our conversation hoping to get more information out of her. I have no idea why she wouldn't want to go. It's so unlike her. "Why aren't you coming with us?" 

"Because of myself. I'm not safe around people, Sean. I can hardly contain the death and my other side that enjoys it tucked away. Why do you think I sleep in a cell with titanium carbinite walls? So that my other side can't hurt anyone. She comes out in the heat of battle every time. I can't put these men in danger because of something I can't control." Oh. So that's what the random twitching and crazy eyes are. Shit. Why don't I have one of those? Or maybe I do and he hasn't shown his damn face yet. I don't really like surprises unless they're good. 

"Sean, I'm your other side. I can take over whenever I want but I choose not to because I believe your the better of both of us." I guess it makes sense that Sam is that other side. But why isn't he psychotic and- " Watch what you say, Sean. I'm not psychotic because you aren't. However, Glitch has always had that part of her that makes her the complete opposite of you. So it would only make sense that her other side is the worst of her." 

"Sean? Are you okay?" Glitch was waving her hands in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Sean?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just talking to Sam." 

"You really zone out like that every time you talk with him? I can talk to mine without stopping what I'm doing." Show off. 

"I should get going. They're not going to wait any longer then they have to. See you, Glitch." She pulled me into a hug and kissed my cheek. That caught me off guard. 

"What was that for?" She blushed a deep red and turned to walk away. "Glitch?!" She just kept on walking. I wanted to run after her but I have a plane to catch. Hopefully it's not like one of those high class airplanes that airlines use. I wouldn't be able to stand sitting in middle class again. 

A voice came over speakers in the room. Now boarding for the Septic Land expedition. Is that really what they're calling it? We'll be traveling 'through the septic lands'? Why can't they be more original. Like come on.


	33. Chapter 32

I quickly took a seat near the front of the group alongside Mark and his suit. Apparently Fred and Mason were able to fix any and all issues with it. Mark still seems uneasy about it though. 

I lean over and touch his shoulder. "Psst. Mark." He looked up from his phone. "Do you think Glitch likes me?" I have to ask. Plus I kinda forgot what I was going to tell him. He only shrugged his shoulders before returning to scrolling through Twitter. That reminds me. I literally haven't had a phone for the past month. How did I not even notice? 

The rest of the scientists settled into their seats and we took off. My mind started to flood with anxiety. I've never had an attack before. Is this what's it's like? God... I don't fucking know. I just pushed the back of my head deeper into the cushion of the seat. I really just wanted to sleep the entire ride. It doesn't look like that's what's going to happen. 

~•~•~•~•~

"Jack? Wake up. We landed." A muffled voice said as two strong hands shook my shoulders. I sprung awake. Of course Mark is the one who wakes me up. Why would I think it was someone else? 

Mark was inside his suit and a thick cloud of sickly yellow mist surrounded the airtight chamber. I realized that I wasn't breathing steadily. In fact I was choking. I started to cough and wheeze. Someone must've put an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. Don't these people know that I'm not supposed to only breath oxygen? 

"Sean, stop it. Just take the mask off." Sam must know what he's doing. So I carefully removed the gas mask and took in deep breaths. Mark just stood there with a shocked smile. 

"What?" I threw the mask over to where I was sitting. A few scientists came running inside here and held the door shut as soon as they got in. I turned my attention back to Mark. "Seriously, Mark. What's wrong?"

"Y-you can breathe? But I thought that I-"

"Yes I can breathe. And that chemical you're infected with is a deadly toxin to me but Sam created a serum that allows me to breathe when I'm around you. Humans apparently already have the serum lining their lungs. It's weird." He nodded and stepped forward towards the few people who came running in. 

"Are you alright? What's going on?" The scientists exchanged nervous glances before replying with something I would've rather not heard. 

"You don't want to go out there. There are these huge, massive creatures that spew the toxin in the air through their skin. Trust me. We'll be safer in here then out there." 

"Dr. Hendricks, what about the rest of our team?! We can't just leave them out there!" One of the other scientists starred to freak out. "My wife is out there!" He burst through the door and slammed it shut. 

"Mr. Fischbach, and Mr. McLoughlin, I suggest you take a seat. We're leaving. It was a bad idea coming here in the first place." He pushed past me towards the pilot's control room. Before he could even open the door, a bang was heard from outside and then whatever it was, it pushed the aircraft onto its side while all of us were inside. 

"Mark?!" I screamed as I clawed at one of the seats to keep him and I from falling out one of the broken windows or doors. "Mark! Hold on!" I pulled with all my might. I couldn't lift him until he activated the suit and basically flew out of the room to the outer world. I had to take a chance, now. I closed my eyes and willed myself to fly after him. 

Before I even dared to open my eyes, I heard a sickening crack and splatter sound throughout the room. Then nothing but wind and warm sunshine on my face. I opened them again to see one of those Slelvect mutant creatures like the ones from that McDonalds. Those were people. Humans forced to change into mindless killing machines. 

I watched as several of the scientists took videos and pictures of the creature as it destroyed their only way home. Then I made a really big mistake. I looked straight down to see Mark spread out along the ground covered in thick, dry sand. And I realized how high I was. I started to panic. 

"Oh god. Oh fuck me. Shit. Fuuuccckk!" I stayed exactly where I was. I stared up at the sky that was covered by the gross green coloured gases. I'm fucking terrified. So I whispered to myself. "Hey, Ma." Tears stung my eyes as I just kept staring at the sky. Hoping Mark would rescue me from the inevitable death that awaited me. "Hey, Ma. I'm flying. And not in a airplane. I'm genuinely flying and it's awesome." I closed my eyes letting the tears flow down my flushed cheeks. "Hey, Ma. Are you proud? Are you proud of me, Ma?" 

I rubbed my hands down my face. The feeling of solid earth beneath my feet brought relief. And I looked back up at the sky. "Hey, Ma. Thanks." Crying on last year before I rushed over to Mark. His helmet was cracked open and the toxins that were out here were seeping in through it. 

"Sam?! What the hell do I do?!" I pulled at the collar of my shirt as he popped out of my chest with the familiar ache. "Sam?" I begged him. 

"Sean, you have to give him the serum that lines your lungs." 

"Ok. How do I do that?" I started to cry. I hope I won't have to bite him again. That was wrong on so many levels. 

"Mouth to mouth. In other words, a kiss of life." What? Did I hear him right?


	34. Chapter 33

I cannot believe I'm doing this. I took off Mark's helmet and literally had my face close enough that I could touch his nose with mine. I held my breath and quickly pressed my lips against his. I must say, even when he's out of it, he's a pretty nice kisser. Jeez, what the fuck are you saying, Jack? 

I pried his lips open as I felt the serum rush up my throat. It was kind of like I was puking in his mouth. Disgusting. I'm not finishing that thought. I pulled away and wiped my lips off. I admit it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But just wrong nonetheless. 

I stood up and brushed off my pants. I waited for what seemed like ages. And the creatures seemed to not care at all about what was happening over here. Which is weird. Very... weird. 

"Sam, why isn't it working?" My patience was wearing thin. 

"You know, you didn't have to kiss him, right? I could've just gone into his lungs and lined it with the serum. I can't believe you actually fell for that. Too bad he wasn't awake for that." A sudden gasp of air startled me. Mark shot straight up. I was blushing. Really really hard. 

"Awake for what?" He asked. Obviously annoyed. "And why am I able to breathe. You didn't do something to me, did you?" I blushed even harder and averted my eyes from his hoping he wouldn't notice. "Jack, why're you blushing?" 

"I-I um..." I gulped and tried to force the words out. "Mark, I may or may not have done mouth to mouth in order to line your lungs with a serum that allows you to filter out the gases." 

"Oh. Well, thank you. But why of all things did you do mouth to mouth? Couldn't you have bit me or something?" 

"N-no I didn't want to bite you again. It was hard enough to do the first time. Plus I would've had to rip open your chest in order to do t-that." Mark put his hand out for me to help him up. I grabbed ahold and pulled him up. 

"Oh. Where's my helmet?" He scanned the ground and found where I had thrown it. "Oh. Well... At least it works without the helmet. But my freaking phone connected to it. And left it back in America. Fuck!" She smashed the glass helmet against the ground watching it shatter into a million pieces. I stepped back startled. "Shouldn't you be in something more... battle appropriate?" He turned to me. 

"I guess." I shrugged my shoulders. "Stand back." I'm guessing I actually have a battle skin that's like my training outfit? I don't know. I hope. Because I basically showed up to the battlefield in jeans and a T-shirt. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "JACK, WATCH OUT!" Mark shouted at me and the crashed into me, causing me to loose focus and falling to the ground avoiding something that could've potentially hurt me. "Are you alright? Did I get you out of the way in time?" He frantically asked. 

"Yep." I pushed him off me and coughed into my sleeve. I glanced at what had been thrown our way and saw a hunk of the airplane. "Oh shit." 

Mark quickly helped me up and we started to run. Since everyone on the mission was murdered there was no point in sticking around for more to show up. Plus they were already starting to fuse into each other creating another mutant... thing. 

~•~•~•~•~

(3rd POV)

Word got out fast that the Septic Land expedition had failed and everyone was pretty much dead. Glitch and Olive were in the control center trying to keep in contact with all the scientists that had gone. As the news settled upon the crowd of hopeful agents and secretaries, Olive and Glitch exchanged hurt looks. 

Twyn was silently crying in the background. Mostly because she wasn't allowed anywhere near expensive and useful computers. Since they had no idea on who she actually was. Only that she's Megan Jane Twyn and that she's fifteen years old with an older sister that was taken by a potential enemy. 

Glitch couldn't take not being able to find out if Jack and Mark were alright. For she'd come to like both their presences. Especially Jack's. Without any other idea of what to do she turned to head to the training room to see if she could escape. Twyn wanted to help too so as soon as Glitch left the control center, she followed close behind her. 

"Glitch! Wait up!" She sprinted up beside her. 

"What do you want, Twyn?" Her eyes becoming glassy from the tears building up inside. Twyn returned the desperate glance as if knowing exactly what she wanted to do. 

"Can you take me with you?" Glitch was surprised mostly. But thought to herself about putting Twyn in danger and probably how annoying she'd get. "Please, Glitch." 

"Alright. But you mustn't tell anyone about this. I've got to make sure that if Olive finds out, she'll be able to call before we fly into the belly of the beast. Also, change into something that you'll be able to really move in. And that won't ride up." She paused and took a deep breath. "I cannot believe I'm doing this." Then walked away without a single word. Twyn understood what she hex to do. 

She had succeeded with going through with the plan. And if it's gone accordingly so far, meaning Mark and Jack are stranded in the middle of the Septic Lands, then she'll be paid and given her sister back. She quickly took out her phone and typed in the godforsaken number. 

It rang four times before someone picked up. "Hello? This is M. Twyn. I'm going through with the plan. Only because I want you to let me see my sister." Silence was the only sound on the other end of the line. "Hello?" 

"Hello. Megan? Is that you?" Tears sprung from her eyes as she realized who she was talking to. 

"Dex! Oh my god! What's going on?! Are you okay?!" Slight shuffles on the other line gave her a slight eery feeling. "Dex?"

"I'm fine. Are you? I managed to escape from their prison. And they did things to me. But other than that, I'm fine." 

"What did they do? Dex, what's going on?" 

"They injected me with some chemical. I don't know what it does or what it's supposed to do but I think it's okay so far. But please don't come looking for me. Can you do that?" 

"W-What? I've done all these things to-"

"Yes. I know. But you need to forget about me. Don't make any more deals with the devil. Please, Megan." She took a deep breath before hearing smaller voices and yelling coming from the other end. "Oh shit. They found me. Megan, whatever you do, do it out of love. For all our sakes!" The line went dead and Twyn in the hallway in tears wishing she could've talked more with her sister. 

"What're they doing to you, Dex?" She whispered to herself.


	35. Chapter 34

Mark and I have been running around in this jungle of abandoned homes and businesses. Besides all the dead bodies lining the streets or more like dirt roads, I'd say pretty much everything stayed alive or mutated to whatever the hell they turned into. I have no idea. All I know is that the palm trees look nothing like palm trees. And the fucking underbrush is no longer green or any natural colour at that. 

"Mark, are you alright?" He stopped abruptly and shoved his hand in front of me to stop me from moving forward. I still fell forward. Into a 'nest' of sleeping creatures. Luckily I didn't disturb any of them. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath. 

I quickly attempted to fly myself of there. I made it up about half way before I could no longer breath. Because of working my body too much. 

Mark kneeled at the opening and tried to reach down and grab my hand or something. I pushed one last time trying to steady my pounding heartbeat. Mark reached a little farther as I reached out to him. With wide eyes he pulled back as I was pulled down. Panic coursed through my thoughts. And In order to ensure Marks safety, "Get out of here!" I shouted as I felt it's sharp claws dig into my skin. 

A sickening crack echoed along the dark walls. My head burst with an unbearable pain that left me motionless and soundless laying against the filthy ground. I know exactly what happened. 

My eyes drifted along the slowly fading walls. A slightly glowing figure was in view. It started to weave through the crowd of creatures taking them down one by one each with a swift flick of their arm. My head was buzzing and it was becoming impossible to stay awake. 

Sam couldn't do anything at the moment. Mainly because of an infection. An infection of what though? He hasn't stopped screaming D3X-1 throughout my head. I don't know what he means. 

Before I closed my weary eyes, a blurry face appeared in my line of vision. Whoever this was, they better know what the fuck they're doing. 

I attempted to talk but all that came out was a weird gurgling sound. And then I realized I was choking on my own blood. The person sat beside me and held my shaking hand. I calmly gulped and closed my eyes. 

~•~•~•~•~

(3rd POV) 

Mark watched as a whiz of red shot through the middle of the creatures just as Jack had fallen down into the pit. He took it as a sign of hope. He held his breath waiting for a sign of Jack coming back up to him. 

The last child of Bausotronio lay dying in a pit filled with rage filled Slelvect who want nothing more then to spill his blood. Since he refused to help cure them. Though before they could tear his limb body apart, a red blur smacked into a few of them causing them to go into an alerted mind set. 

Mark watched as the glowing figure knocked out several Slelvect off their feet. Some might even have died. But nothing was standing in the way of the blur. 

"Mark!" He turned towards the voice and saw Twyn running up to him in a black training suit and a few gadgets probably given to her by Mason. "Mark!" 

"Twyn?! What the hell are you doing here?!" He started to run at her. The sound of metal clanking together irritated his ears. Though running seemed almost impossible in his suit. 

"Glitch was worried sick! I asked if I could come along." Mark noticed she wasn't wearing a mask. But she was human like him. So why didn't she need a mask? 

"Where's your mask?" He asked in a horrified tone. Twyn stopped running towards him and glanced down at Glitch beating up a few Slelvect. "Twyn, where's your mask?" His voice became darker then before. 

"I don't need one." She crossed her arms and studied the ground beneath her feet. For this land was foreign to her. "I've never needed one." She looked up at Mark's confused expression. 

"What do you mean? You've never needed one?" 

"Mark, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come." She turned to run away but Mark reached his hand out and grabbed her before she could get away. "Let go of me." He only tightened his grip. 

"What's going on, Twyn?" He was done playing games. And she knew that. 

"I'm sorry, Mark." She pulled out a gun from her belt and aimed it at his head. He let go of her arm and backed away with his hands in front of himself. "I did not want to d-do this." She looked as if she was about to burst into tears. 

"Do what?" Fear rang in his voice causing Twyn to lower her gun ever so slightly. But then she put it back up to its original position in front of his face. 

"T-t-this... I-i don't want to!" She dropped the gun and fell to her knees. "I'm a horrible person!" She cried into her hands. Mark didn't stop her from running away this time. 

Just as she ran away, Glitch sprang up next to him carrying Jack on her shoulder covered in dark-green, gooey, blood from the Slelvect. She turned to Mark with an annoyed sigh. 

"What'd you do?" 

"I didn't do anything. It was all her." He said as he leaned down to pick up the gun. 

"Ok. What'd she do?"

"Threatened to blow my head off. For some reason." Mark stopped. Glitch tensed as she sensed the unwelcome presence behind them.


	36. Chapter 35

"Is he awake yet? G! You told me he'd be awake by now!" The deep voice boomed through the room I was currently lying in. I didn't dare open my eyes knowing I'd probably be noticed and then asked to do... something that I won't want to do. But something familiar about the tone of voice sounded an awful lot like... Mark's. But I doubt it. He would have waited for me to get back up on the ground. Wouldn't he?

I opened my eyelids a crack and peeked through to indeed see Mark looking down at me with a metal hand clutching his chin and red puffy eyes. 

I bolted upright and looked around to try and figure out where I was. Mark flung back against the wall and screeched. I'm pretty sure that was the biggest jump scare he'd ever experienced. Or, you know, FNAF...

As soon as I had sat up my chest felt as if someone had sat on it. I felt very woozy and disoriented. My vision also seemed a bit blurry too. Hopefully this'll all fade away as the day moves along. 

"Sean, you better be alright. I don't think I can handle another one of these thoughtless actions you keep pulling and then end up getting hurt. You better fucking know what hell you're doing from now on. I'm tired of saving your ass!" Glitch was definitely pissed off. And beyond anything I've experienced. I sucked in a deep breath and stood up from the makeshift bed that was spread out on the dirt covered floor. Where the hell where we?

"Um... Guys? Where are we?" I shoved my shaking hands into the pockets of my jeans. I couldn't focus on anything other then the fact that I could barely control my body at the moment. The shaking hands, heavy breathing, and blurry eyesight was more or less unnerving. Simply because I'm not used to these feelings. Which doesn't make sense considering the fact I've been sick before. 

"Uh... Mark? Don't you have a GSP or something?" It's GPS, Glitch. Not GSP. Gosh. I swear sometimes I think you're not even from Earth. Oh wait. Oh... fuck. 

"It's GPS but yeah. We're like in the middle of the Sahara about forty or something miles from Egypt." Why would there be a little shack out here in the middle of the desert? 

"Oh great. Wonderful. You know, it's one thing to have to carry someone across the desert in the middle of the day when the air is obviously toxic. But it's another thing if we have to fly another fifty fucking miles to get to the nearest city and find food and shelter for the rest of the fucking time we'll be spending here! That's just great!" Glitch remarked sarcastically. 

"Well I wasn't the one who had to take down every fucking Slelvect we encountered! It's your fault if you're tired, Glitch! So stop fucking complaining. It'll get you no where!" Glitch stayed silent after Marks little yelling fest. I gotta say, these two do not work together well. Especially when I'm involved. 

I started to cough and sputter. My chest grew extremely heavy but I still just hung in there and waited for my coughing fit to subside. But it didn't after a few minutes. I tried taking deep breaths but that only made it worse. What the hell am I choking on? 

"Sean? What's going on?!" Glitch sprung from her spot on the windowsill as I collapsed to the floor. I was crying and coughing up blood. I realized that I might actually be dying. "Sean?! You're..!" 

Mark crouched down in front of me and frantically put a gas mask over my face. I took deep breaths and continued to cough but it was starting to lessen. I clutched my chest and held onto my shirt as my breathing returned to normal. What the fuck was that? 

"Well. That blow to you're head must've done some serious damage." Mark said. He stared confused at where I was clutching my shirt. I looked down at it. 

There was a bump where Sam would be. I stood up and let him roll out from under my shirt. I really wish I hadn't. His tail wasn't moving anymore and his colours were all faded and grayish looking. A lot like someone's eyes if they had died. 

I took a shaky breath and picked up him up off the floor. I cradled him in my hand. My eyes filled with water as I came to the conclusion. 

Sam was dead.


	37. Chapter 36

I'm lost. The world seems to have stopped. Everything seems to have stopped. Except my dry shallow breaths. Which have to be filtered through a mask in order to be breathable. But, why did Sam die? 

I wiped away my tears as I lay still on the makeshift bed. Glitch and Mark were out gathering supplies. And well, Glitch really could just fly back to the USA and leave Mark and I here but she seems to want to stay. I don't mind as long as she doesn't do anything stupid that could potentially get us all killed. Wait, what the fuck am I saying? I'm the one who's put them all in danger. 

The only reason why we're here in the first place is because of something I failed to stop. And now the entire research team is dead or transformed because of the fucking toxic air. Although, my question is why haven't other countries been effected? Like if the sickness is airborne, then why hasn't it traveled with the wind yet? 

Sam would be able to answer that. Or partially. 

~•~•~•~•~

I waited for about an hour before someone came back to the little shack. Nobody came. I was bored out of my mind so I adjusted the mask on my face and pulled off a piece of metal off the wall to try and entertain myself. Then something clattered onto the roof. I heard it sliding down and I jumped up from my spot to see what it was. I looked up at it hanging off the edge. I grabbed it and examined the foreign object in my hand. 

When I looked back at the roof to look for where it came from when I came face to face with a girl crouched on the roof. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. And the gases that surrounded her were shifting from red to green until it was only a constant shade of deep red. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. "Uhhh... Is this yours?" I held up the object to hand it to her. She stared at it contemplating if she should take it. Which she eventually does. 

She holds in her hand and slides down the roof and lands in front of me. "Jack?" She questioned and stepped forward. She crept closer and closer. Until I was backed against the wall. "What happened to Sam?" Her voice cracked as she started to tear up. How to fuck did she know about him?

"Who are you?" I asked. She began to go red. Then tried to hide her face by covering it up with her hands. 

"I'm... not anyone you should be worried about. But I must know. What happened to Sam?" Her voice going stern and demanding. 

"Um. He died... I-I don't know why." I sniffed and pushed past her into the safety of the shack. She followed inside. "How do you know about him anyway?"

She bit her lip and began to speak. "I'm part Baus, hence why I can fly and do other shit like that. But the reason why is because of this necklace or rather what's inside it. You see, when I was still human, I was out in my backyard when I found this rock thing that had some glowing liquid inside it. I wanted to find out what it was but before I could, I turned it into a necklace. Because I couldn't find anybody to study it. Until one day when some people from the government intruded in my life and took me away from my sister and family. They broke the rock open and injected me with the liquid that was inside it. Apparently it was Baus blood. Specifically yours or your moms. They couldn't tell. But the thing is, I'm able to connect with you when you touch the rock shards. And my little Dino said that she recognized the skin cells that brushed up against the shards. And... she thinks she can help Sam." My heat stopped. I couldn't believe it. 

"You can save him?" She nodded. I pulled her into a tight hug and swung her around. "I'm so happy." I whispered. 

"Jack?" She struggled to choke out. 

"Hmmm?" 

"You're choking me... Really hard." I let go and backed away. Luckily she couldn't see me blushing underneath my mask. 

"Sooo... I haven't asked what you're name is." She turned to me with sad eyes and continued to invite herself into the shack. 

"I'm Dex." I nodded and pulled up a dirt covered chair for her to sit on. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I just sat down on the bed and stared aimlessly around the walls. She just at there fiddling with her hands and talking to herself. Is that what I was like with talking to Sam?

"Uhh... Do you have him?" I nodded slowly and gulped as I scooted to the head of the bed and uncovered Sam. I started to tear up as I handled him. Dex reached out for him. I handed him over caustically. I'm not sure I trust her yet. But I'll take a chance if it means I get Sam back. "Ok. Uhh... Dino is gonna appear so just stand back. Just in case." I nodded and sat up against the wall once again. 

She took in a deep breath and her eyes started to glow red as a small shape began to take firm in front of her. Then the rock shards from her necklace flew out to the figure. 

I was astonished by her creature. The little Dino was adorable and clearly knew what she was doing. But then she took a shard and stabbed Sam with it. I would've stopped her if I suddenly was overcome with an unbearable pain in the middle of my chest and eye. I tried rubbing my eye. Then the major back pain that I had to experience for two whole months tensed my body making it hard to move. I was changing again. 

"Ugh. I'm never going to get used to this." I hunched on the bed and fought to keep breathing steadily. 

"Jack? Are you alright?" She asked concerned.

"N-no. I'm not alright. But I can fight through this. Don't stop whatever y-you're doing." I said through gritted teeth. I could feel them lengthening once again to their natural spot. I smiled and let the pain take me where I needed to go. 

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes hoping to sleep. I drifted off as a small voice echoed through my head. 

"Sean! I'm back! Sean! I'm sorry I left! I'm back!" I smiled and floated down a river of sleep.


	38. Chapter 37

"SAM!" I bolted awake. My eyes darted around the dark room I was in. My breath was heavy and I was sweating furiously. "Oh...fuck." A whisper escaped my mouth.

"Jack?" I heard from in the corner. I squinted into the darkness trying to see who it was. "You okay?" 

"Glitch? Is that you?" I ask as I rub my eyes. The figure in the corner slowly walks into the slight light cast by the moon. It was Dex. "Dex... Has anyone come back yet?" 

"Not that I know of. It's almost midnight though." I sighed and fell back onto the crusty sheets covering the makeshift bed. Though it wasn't as comfortable as every other time I've lied down on my... back. 

I sit up once again and feel my back itch. I scratch at it trying to relieve it. My hand touches something soft. What is that? 

I glance behind me. Two massive wings are folded in to fit along my back. I gasp and stroke the feathers. This feels super weird. It's one thing having a tail. But having wings? That's a whole other territory. 

"What the... fuck?" I whisper myself. "Please tell me I'm not imagining this." I say to Dex. 

"You aren't. Haven't you had wings before?" I shook my head. "Really? I thought since you've been one before, you'd have your form be the same."

"Huh. What do you know... Ha!" I jumped up and ran outside. I concentrated on trying to flap. It's not as hard as it sounds. Except for the part where you have to keep flapping in order to stay up in the air. 

"Sean, I'm glad you like them." I smiled at the familiar voice. 

"Hello, Sam." 

"Hello, Sean!" I smiled and laughed with enjoyment. The wind whipping through my dyed hair was enough to make the world below me disappear. 

I wasn't paying attention to the surroundings. Before I knew it, Glitch screamed my name before crashing head first into my torso. 

"Sean?! What the hel- are those wings?" She help into my shoulders as the massive wings flapped behind me. I nodded and hugged her. 

"God. I missed you." Glitch is one of those friends that once you get used to having them in your daily life, it seems empty without them. 

"I missed you too?" She sounded confused. 

She let go and flew down to the ground where Mark was carrying a sack of supplies over his shoulder. She grabbed the sack and threw it over her own shoulder just as Mark looked up at me. I smiled and waved down at him. 

I flew down to the ground as soft as possible. I still can't deal with landings. I ended up covered in sand and having my shirt torn almost all the way through the side. Great. Just great. 

"You okay there, Jackaboy?" I nodded and coughed into my sleeve. He smiled wildly at me as he observed the differences in my form. "Woah. You've changed." I chuckled and brought him into a tight hug. 

"I know. But this means I have another chance to try to save everyone." I whispered in his ear. 

He pulled back and we stared to head back to the little hut that I'd been sleeping in. I walked through the door to see Glitch challenging Dex to a duel. 

"Hey! What's going on?" I yell at both of them. Dex stops hissing like her cat, Dino. And Glitch stops smiling menacingly at her. "Glitch. This is Dex... she's like me." Glitches face softened and it suddenly filled with fear and regret. 

"Shit. I didn't know!" She screamed then stomped outside the hut. 

"Glitch!" I ran after her. 

"Sean, why does this keep happening to you?" I shrugged and calmly pulled her into a hug. She seems like she could use one. Though she wasn't hugging back. I knew she needed it. "Sean? Sean?!" I closed my eyes. I felt my eyes water as the dread filled my thoughts. Why do these things keep happening to me? I don't know. 

"I'm fine. Are you?" She didn't say anything. But that's okay. Her silence speaks a thousand words. 

Mark joined us in the hug. Dex stayed in the background until I pulled her in. We all just stood there in the middle of the night hugging the pain of this journey out. 

"Jack?" I broke away as soon as I heard that voice. Glitch and Mark tensed up. But Dex just stood in fear.


	39. Chapter 38

"Twyn?!" I heard Mark yell with a jolt of his body signifying his sudden terror. 

"Hey... I'm r-really sorry. About everything... I did. I realize now that I won't get what I want. Because," she paused. Tears began to build up in her eyes. Her chin scrunched up trying to hold her sobs back. "I have nothing to f-fight for." She turned away from us and slowly took a step forward. 

I didn't know if I should talk. Although, I'm also not sure if Dex has ever looked this uncomfortable since out first encounter. You could clearly see regret in her eyes. But what was she regretting was my question. But it's none of my business so I shouldn't question. 

Twyn turned back around with red eyes and wet cheeks. With a quick sniff she bolted in the opposite direction. 

"MEGAN!" Dex shouted out to her. Twyn stopped in her tracks. I watched as Dex sprinted to her. She moved so fast that it looked as if she weren't even touching the ground. 

I glanced at Glitch and Mark before taking off after them both. I wanted to know what was going on between them. Because I'm pretty sure Dex shouldn't know Twyn's real name unless she already knew her. 

Dex stopped right in front of her and tried to start talking but nothing came out. I stopped just as Twyn's mouth dropped and she covered her eye and started to walk backwards. Similar to the reaction someone would have if they met someone they haven't seen for a... long... time. 

"Megan? It's okay. I-" Dex started. 

"How are you here?! Dex? I thought you fucking died!" Twyn screamed at her. I am so confused right now. "What'd they do to you?" She calmed down a little bit. Dex shifted her step a bit after she asked it. 

"They did so much shit. I don't even know where to start... Can't I just have a hug from my sister right now?" Wait... 

"What?!" I screeched without meaning to. "Twyn. This is your sister? The one you were on the phone with?!" I just had my mind blown. 

"Yeah." She looked away timidly. I went over to her and lifted her chin for her eyes to meet mine. "Jack?"

"Jack!" Mark runs up beside me and practically screams my name. I jump from being jump-scared. He points to the sky. I follow his finger and my eyes land on a shining spaceship floating in the air. That's the same ship the creatures had used to capture me. My eyes widened and I grabbed both Dex and Twyn's hands in mine and began to flap my wings as hard as possible. I wasn't ready to fight them again. 

"Mark?!" I yelled down to him. His suit was malfunctioning. Shit. I looked over at the ship and a few of the creatures slunk out of the ship and over to Mark. "Mark!" Twyn buried her face into my armpit as I stated in horror as they lunged at him. I handed Twyn to Dex as fast as I could. 

I flew down to his aide and blasted one in the face. Glitch almost crashed into me as we both aimed at the same creature. I knew what was about to happen. If we connect our fists, the world could crack in half. Or something like that. It feels like that might happen. 

So I lean back and turn around to help Mark get to safety. I turned to see Mark punching a creature in the face with his hand cannons. 

"Mark. Heads up!" I yell a warning as I swoop in and pick him up and hug his torso to my chest to make sure he doesn't slip. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He said solemnly. Glitch hurries up to Dex and Twyn to escape the creatures claws. 

I quickly use some of my power to keep suspended in midair long enough for him to figure out what was going on with his suit. Though as soon as I did, his eyes burst with colour and it spread throughout his body, even over the suit. I was shocked. 

"Mark?!" I shout. I back away from him and so does Glitch and Dex. "Mark!" I shout once more. 

"What the fuck is happening to me?!" I hear him scream right before the colours surrounding him explode with an array of sparkling rain. The wind that crashed into me sent my body flying towards the ship. Right into the claws of the creatures. 

I caught one last glimpse of the clouded sunlight and my friends as the doors of the ship shut tight sealing the outside world off.


	40. Chapter 39

"Sean. Wake up little Sean." My eyes felt heavy. I couldn't open them no matter how hard I tried. Surely the woman who was asking me to wake up knew that. 

"I can't wake up." I whispered softly to the voice. It didn't answer back. Just a slight chill down my spine made me jolt up from my sleeping position. It took almost every once of my strength to pry my eyelids apart from each other. It was as if they'd been glued together with super glue. 

When I finally did open them, I wish I hadn't. I was in my apartment. Though it was pretty much unrecognizable to me I still knew where I was. And I wish I wasn't here. Because I fear I might run into a few people I knew in my daily life that died here in this building. 

I didn't realize I was crying until the tear dropped off my face and splotched onto the wooden floor with a slight drip sound. Why did they drop me off here? I wonder. 

I stand up as quickly as possible and run out my door. It flew off its hinges when I slammed it shut. The stairs held several people that had tried to leave the building. The sight broke my heart. 

The lobby wasn't any better. Especially since the glass windows had shattered. And the gases were leaking in. I should've been here to help everyone. And nobody would think to leave gas masks around for public use.

I rush through the broken windows to the outside world. The first thing I notice is that the plants are shriveled and sickly black tar-like substances flowing from them. It looks like a whole other world all together. If a single beam can cause this, imagine if four or five were to hit. Imagine the damage that could take place. 

I hear a thump and snarling behind me so I whip my head around to find one of those creatures in a pouncing stance. I turn to run too late. I'm soon surrounded. 

I shout at them. "What do you want?!" I make sure to keep in a stance that allows easy movement and access to the sky. "What do you want!" I shout once more. 

The creatures begin to bow their heads one by one. To be honest, it's extremely creepy watching this unfold in front of me. Mainly because I have no idea who they're bowing their heads to. Or even if they're acknowledging anybody or simply challenging me like Glitch had with her smile. A shiver runs down my back as I turn around to face a creature that could roughly be three times as tall as the others. And instead of green 'skin' it's covered in a dark maroon red.

"H-hey there..." I whisper in a shy voice. The supposed leader closes most of the gap between our faces. I lean my head back, refusing to look into its cold eyes. I gulp my nervousness down and gain enough courage to keep my place on the ground. 

"Child of Bausotronio... we require your services," it bellowed in the deepest voice I've ever heard. I'm sure if it were any deeper, my ears would bleed. "Since you've refused to give us your service, you are no longer needed. You will die here in your own filth." I feel my brow become wet with sweat. 

"Really? I'm pretty sure before you threaten someone, you don't ask for their help." I whisper hoping it didn't hear me. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. It moves back into a menacing position not even three meters away from me. 

"You're foolish for thinking you can destroy us as easily as we destroyed your people. Haha. But I accept your challenge." My eyes grew wide. I didn't challenge him. I didn't even do anything except shove my foot in my mouth. Shit. What do I do? 

"Sean, stay calm. If it sees you scared and trembling it will not take you seriously. Don't be afraid." Sam's voice echoed throughout my head. I took a deep breath and stepped forward one step to hopefully attract it's attention. "Don't be foolish." I scowled at Sam. 

"Slelvectian brothers! If I'm not to return, leave this planet and never come back." The leader shouted out to its 'brothers'. I closed my eyes as I heard the shuffling behind me. Then heavy breathing and pounding footsteps. "I did not think a coward like you would dare try to defeat me." Ouch. 

"You have no idea who I am. So how dare YOU try and think you can defeat me!" I shout at it. I open my eyes and feel my power flood through out my body lighting up my eyes and hands. Sam squeals with excitement and shouts encouraging phrases at me. I smile and angle my brow trying to look as menacing as possible. 

I watch as its confidence fades from its face and starts to cower before returning to its original stance. I smile wider. Though I may look confident, I'm just putting on a show. I'm extremely terrified at the moment but that won't me back from kicking this things ass for killing my friends. 

I keep staring into its eyes as I hear the ship behind me take off for safety. Then I remember my friends. Mark and Glitch are probably running around like maniacs trying to find me. I sincerely hope they aren't hurt and dying somewhere. 

Before I even register what's taking place, I'm smashed to the ground with a sickening crack and pain that shoots up my back and sides. I cough and try to regain my breath but no such luck. 

I stare into its bloodthirsty eyes as I feel my body getting ready to explode. Bet it isn't expecting this.


	41. Chapter 40

As I'm staring into the eyes of this creature, I notice how dead they seem. Like they aren't  even supposed to be alive anymore. Just the fact that they're blank and glassy. What the hell are these things?

The claw that's holding me down and crushing my spine starts to tighten. I go into a coughing fit before remembering I can blast the shit out of it. 

"For gods fucking sake, Sean. They're called Slelvect!" Oh. That's what they're called. Why did you wait until now to tell me this? I'm pretty sure you could've corrected me about two chapters before this. Hey I'm sorry all you people out there reading my thoughts. But just so you know, this is all just as terrifying to you as it is to me. "STOP BREAKING THE GOD DAMN FOUTH WALL! NATURE DIDN'T MEAN FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" Sam explodes with rage. 

I suck in my breath and force all that energy that had built up out. It's claw flew back to stop from becoming burnt by my green flames. I smirk and stand up catching my breath. 

"I know your kind can do much more than that." The Slelvect remarked. See I got it right! You don't have to mad at me, Sam! 

"You're right. I can do much much more tan that... but I won't. Because I don't want to fight you. Do you know why?" I ask. 

"You must fight me. Otherwise I order my fleet to destroy the planet." 

"Do you know why I don't want to fight you?" I ask again. It seems to be dodging the question. 

"I'm the greatest leader of them all. You must want to engage in battle with me." I sigh and step forward. The Slelvect springs forward and slashes at my arm. I dodge it swiftly while staring into its lifeless eyes. 

"I don't to fight... because I know you'll loose." It stops for a second. As if contemplating my statement, it looks at the ground between us. Then it cackles with laughter. I just stand there confused. 

"You really think that you're able to defeat me? Bwahaha! That's complete blasphemy!" 

"I'm sure you'd disagree when I say I've got over seven million people who will stand behind me and say that there is no way you can defeat ME. And even now. The readers that are skimming these words support me. So my question is... How could I loose to something like you, when I have an army that's ten times the size of yours? And not just any army. One that is filled to the brim with friendship and love... I will fight for them! Because I know they would fight for me!" With that I jump up into the air and flap my wings as the wind whips through my hair. I smile once again as I've made my choice. 

Since I know that the only way to cancel out the beam is to send a blast of my energy towards it, then that must mean that the amount of energy I have stored inside my body would be enough to stop the beam completely. I also know that since I chose not to fight, the 'leader of the Slelvect' is going to order its soldiers to fire the beam. 

I watch as the Slelvect begins to become nothing but a tiny dot on an open landscape. Even now as I'm entering the lower atmosphere, I can feel the warmth and love of all my subscribers that are cheering me on as I rise up to stop the Slelvect from destroying our home. And I'm proud that I got to share so much of my life with them. That I'm making so many of them proud to be standing next to me in the heat of this battle. 

A few tears slip out of my eyes as I approach the ship. It's engines start up again and it flys back down towards earth. I watch as it heads over to Asia. Just above it. As I shift my course to follow it, I get a sudden popping sound in my ear. Almost like static. Then I hear a scared voice. 

"Sean? Can you hear me?" Its Glitch. How the fuck is she talking to me?

"Uh. Yeah I can hear you. How're you doing this?" 

"I've sort of unlocked a part of our shared memory so you could say. It allows us to communicate. But never mind that. Where the hell are you?!" 

"I'm currently about mmmm... twenty thousand meters above the earth at the moment chasing a spacecraft down. I think I'm over Dublin. I can't be sure though. Where're you?" I say it in the most casual voice possible. Just to piss her off. 

"God dammit, Sean. I'll be right there. Don't go anywhere. You hear me?" I couldn't wait that long for her to find me. I had to stop the Slelvect from firing their beam. 

"Glitch. I'm sorry but this cannot wait that long. I have to go now if I'm going to have a chance at stopping them." I try to keep my voice from cracking. 

"What are you talking about? Sean, what's going on? Please tell me you aren't going to do something stupid." 

"I think I'm about to do the stupidest thing imaginable actually." Glitch becomes silent on the other end. And before I know it, she's right there in front of me with tears brimming over. She moves forward and hugs me tight. 

"Please don't do this. I-I don't know what I'll do without you." I stroke her hair and finally let a sob out. 

"I know. But you've got to promise me that you won't stop me." 

"I... I c- I promise." I pulled away and kissed her forehead. Then I sped after the ship. It's not too far ahead but it's far enough that I won't be able to catch up to it in time. The best chance I have is to get to the ground and stop the beam from touching the ground. 

Not even a minute later, I'm on the ground and ready to accept my fate. I close my eyes and wait for the beam to consume me. I hear it fire. 

A pair of hands shoves me out of the way just as it was about to hit. I scramble back to my feet surprised and horrified. I look at the beam and there's someone in there stopping it from hitting the ground. I try to focus on the face. 

It was Twyn. I quickly try to push her out of the way but Mark and Dex have grabbed both my arms and are holding me back. 

"No! Twyn! You could've just let me do this! TWYN!" I cry. I stop struggling and watch as the beam begins to weaken. And Twyn collapses to the ground as the beam completely disappears and the ship explodes in a miraculous display. Dex and Mark let go and I sprint over to her body and hold her head up. Her face is covered in third degree burns along with most of her body. "Twyn?" I say. 

"Jack... I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't m-mean to d-do-" I placed my finger on her lips and shushed her. 

"No. Twyn, I already forgave you for everything. I'm sure you had a reason to do any of that stuff you did. Please don't apologize. I forgive you. I forgive you." She smiled and drew her last breath before her body fell limb in my arms. 

Mark walks up behind me and places his hand on my shoulder. We exchange glances before he lets out a mournful sob. Then Dex just stares emotionless. Like she can't believe what just happened actually happened. 

I pick up her body and fly back to base. Which happens to be in a whole other country from where we are. But you know what, I don't give a fuck. I will use the last of my energy to get Twyn home. Because a hero deserves to go home when they die.


	42. Chapter 41

The past few months I've been visiting Twyn's grave every week. I leave a bungle of wisteria on the gravestone because Dex told me that it was her favorite flower even if it only bloomed for less then two months.  Every time I read the words carved into the pale stone, I wish they could've written about her bravery instead of how much she'll be missed. And to make matters worse they spelt Twyn like twin. 

The next time I come to visit I'm going to make another stone grave that deserves to be shown. I promise. I gently kneel down to place the wisteria and take the ones that already died. 

I make my goodbye and push off the ground and spread my wings to soar above the clouds letting the wind rush past my ears. I sigh and head back to base. 

It's not that far from where she's buried. Dex requested her burial that close for the convenience of traveling to it. She sure thought this through didn't she?

I land and step inside the doors. Mason developed a way to hide my true form with a chemical called D3X-1.3 which consisted of mostly D3X-1 and the rest was a chemical found in my blood. All I needed to do was wear my hat. The one that was in most of my earlier videos. And still some today. But that's besides the point. 

They leave the hat on a hook near the front door for easy access and as soon as I'm inside I don't really bother anyone with my wings. Because as long as I have the hat on, it's like they aren't even there. But I can still fly. 

"Hey, Sean." Olive greeted me with a smile. I smiled back and kept walking to my room. 

"Jack! Wait up!" I turned around and I see Mason running down the hallway holding a long sheet of paper with a bunch of small numbers and letters that I can barely make out.

"What's up?" He starts to pant and then puts his finger up signaling he needs a minute. I wait until he's caught his breath. "You good?" 

"Yeah. Um... You know how Twyn supposedly worked for another agency?" 

"Uh. Yeah. She tried to kill more then once, Mason." 

"Well, I've found out who she was working for. And you aren't gonna believe this." I'm extremely intrigued. 

"Ok. So... who is it?" I ask. 

"Sebastian's father, Mr. Kingsley. Jack, the only thing that doesn't add up, is that his father was proclaimed dead almost four years ago. And that's not even the craziest thing. Some of my co-workers said that Twyn gave them the chills kind of like the same way Mr. Kingsley had. I don't know if these things are connected but it seems very unlikely that they aren't." Ok. Now I'm beyond intrigued. I've got to get involved. 

"So what you're saying is, Sebastian's father gave off the same vibe as Twyn? Why does this have anything to do with the-"

"No no no no. They are connected. You said you couldn't see Twyn when you were seeing infraviolet. Well Glitch couldn't see Mr. Kingsley when that happened to her. Connect the dots, Jack. What does it all mean?" Shit. 

"Sam did say that she could've been using a cloaking device to hide her soul. But I don't think she could've come across a device like that. Another possibility is that she's a walking, breathing corpse. Which again is very-"

"Holy crap! Why didn't I think of that?! That's the reasons why I couldn't get an actual heartbeat that didn't seem artificial. And why when I cut her arm there was barely any blood. Oh, Jack! You're a genius!" He jumped up and dropped the paper then proceeded to sprint down the hallway to his lab. I have no idea what that was about. 

I continue my walk to my room. I pass Glitch in the hallway and she gives me a friendly smile. Over the past month, I've learned which expressions mean the same as human expressions. And which ones would get me killed. 

She even made a few jokes along the way. I remember bursting with laughter more then once at each sitting. 

I reach my door and grasp the cool handle. The feeling of the smooth metal knob feels almost foreign because of how little I've come in here. I slowly turn the handle to hear a slight clicking sound and pushed the door in. I smiled as the familiar sight of my bed and desk welcomed me into my room. 

I walked over to my desk and wiped my finger across the desktop screen only to have dust particles stick to them. I turn around and pick up one of my dirty shirts off the floor and run the cloth over the blank screen to clear it of dust. It's been a while. 

I power up both computers and pull my chair out and sit upon it. The screen shows the last thing I did. I uploaded the art video almost two months ago. And haven't made a single new video since. But I'm about to get back into my groove. I open up my gaming folder and decide to play some sims. I adjust the lights on my desk and start up my camera. 

Though as I'm doing all of this, I can't help but remember right after I'd taken Twyn home. I'd gone back to Europe to meet up with Glitch and a few other people who were helping with the damage done. I myself couldn't bear watching them tear down building after building until I saw a young girl no older then fifteen stand up from the rubble with a gas mask covering most of her face. I remember walking over to her and reaching my hand out while asking if she wanted to join me. She just shook her head and bolted right out of there. I can't help but wonder who she was. But for some reason, she seemed so fucking familiar. 

I end my thought and clear my head, ready to create some entertainment. I pull my headphones on over my hat and hit record on my camera. 

"TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES! MY NAME IS JACKSEPTICEYE AND WELCOME BACK TO THE SIMS 4!" I smiled. Today I'm going to make a lot of people proud.


End file.
